The Commander's Tale
by Leeboi2
Summary: The blight has ended and Celina Cousland has took leave with her lover Leliana to travel to Orlais. usland and Leliana. M for language and sexual content.
1. Chapter 1

One.

Celina awoke with a startle; she removed her partners arm slowly and strode to the window. It must have been close to midday, men and women hurried around the courtyard carrying everything from wood and wheat to fresh clothes and bread. Men hammered nails into wood and Dwarves chipped away at granite. The repairs to Vigils Keep were coming along nicely. Today Celina would be leaving the keep and its bad memories forever.

The blight had ended with the death of the Archdemon Urthemiel, but the Darkspawn had not fled back into the deeproads like usual, they had become organised and terrorized the coastal Arling of Amaranthine for weeks, almost completely destroying the City of Amaranthine. Celina along with three more of her fellow Grey Wardens led the defence of the city, choosing to defend the civilians in the city instead of returning to the keep to defend from an approaching army. The keep was besieged for a whole week by the forces of "The Mother", a Darkspawn Broodmother. Many friends had been lost there, including two Grey Wardens and the Seneschal Varel. The Inner walls of the keep had remained intact but the outer walls and keep itself had taken substantial damage and were being repaired thanks to generous donations from the rest of Ferelden, as thanks for sacrificing themselves to save the city. After the defence of the City of Amaranthine Celina had headed to the lair of "The Mother" and slain her, with this the Darkspawn fled back into the deeproads and finally peace reigned.

"Good morning my sweet." Celina turned to face the bed, Leliana was lying on her side propping herself up with her elbow. Celina looked over her lovers' naked form and smiled.

"Bonjour, Mademoiselle." Celina struggled to say in her northern Ferelden accent. Leliana giggled.

"Really, there's no need to learn our language." Celina walked over to the bed. "Most Orlesians speak standard Ferelden out of respect for Andraste." She continued. Celina sat on the bed facing away from Leliana, brow furrowed in thought.

"Do you love me?" Celina asked.

"What? Of course I do, I would do anything for you." A lone tear streaked down Celina's face.

"It's just that...I can only be me around you and...I'm meant to be this big hero to everyone 'The hero of Ferelden, Commander of the Grey.' And..." Celina dropped her head "Thank you for being here for me."

"Oh you big silly" Leliana wrapped her arms around Celina "You know you have friends the country over, we're leaving here for Val Royeaux soon anyway, we can go to a nice spa, relax and unwind...shop for clothes and shoes! Ohhh I love shoes." Celina smiled and looked up at Leliana.

"You'll have to advice me, I don't know too well about those kinds of things."

"Oh I will my love." Leliana brushed some hair aside from Celina's face and they embraced.

***

"Commander." The private snapped to attention.

"Private." The sun beat down into the courtyard; summertime in Amaranthine was so much different from Highever, even though it was only a hundred miles to the East. The summer wind that blows down from Antiva heats up the whole north eastern coast making it almost humid. Men were working everywhere, they all stopped to look up at the Commander of the Grey in her brilliant ancient armour worn by the first Grey Warden to slay an Archdemon and her Dragon Bone sword; Vigilance. Anders the mage and Nathaniel Howe approached her flanked by a whole company of Silver Order. They came to a halt in front of Celina.

"Thought you could get away without saying goodbye did you? Ser Pounce-a-lot is not best pleased." Anders chuckled. Celina smiled and shook his hand.

"Look after yourself Anders, try not to cause too much trouble with the templar's."

"Hah, you know me so well."

"Nathaniel, I'm sure I'll see you again, you should visit Fergus sometime, he might not appreciate it at first but he could use a friend, he's having trouble managing Highever on his own."

"I might just do that, once the repairs are finished here of course, I couldn't leave it all up to Anders after all." Nathaniel nodded towards Anders who made a mocking hurt expression. "We found you a company of very eager men willing to escort you down the Pilgrims Path to Denerim." He stood to the side as if to let Celina inspect the men, she knew exactly who they all were, and how capable they were.

"I appreciate the gesture but I'll be fine with my faithful bard here." Celina beckoned to Leliana, who smiled and bowed. "And I don't want to cause any stir either, I'd rather just get into the city, meet King Alistair and then set off." Nathaniel nodded and signalled the men to stand aside. Celina shrugged and walked through the parting the soldiers made.

"Commander."

"It's been an honour Commander."

"Commander."

"Good luck Commander."

"Hope to see you again Commander."

"Fighting with you has been an honour Commander."

Celina nodded her head in acknowledgement to them all. She turned around to face them.

"The honour has been mine men, live, and fight well." And with that she turned and headed through the gates.


	2. Chapter 2

Two.

Denerim marketplace was full of the hustle and bustle anyone would expect a capital city to be, the streets were packed with stalls, selling everything from exotic fruit imported from Antiva, to fine Orlesian dressers. Street urchins ran to and fro, usually being chased by a guard or angry store owner, Celina grinned. Denerim had remained the same as long as she remembered, except from that one little time a Darkspawn army besieged it. Celina hoped that she and Leliana would be able to reach the palace without too much fuss; that just didn't seem possible.

"Sergeant Kyl..._Captain_ Kylon, congratulations." Celina greeted the new Captain of the Guard as he approached her.

"Thank you my Lady, It's thanks to you really, after seeing all the good job you..._We_ did." The captain chuckled. "My seniors finally decided to see fit to promote me. May I be so bold as to ask the nature of your visit to our fine city? I hope you're not planning on starting another fight in the palace." He said, his lip curving into a smile.

"Hmmm, Yes, I think that was a onetime only thing really Captain." The words came out a little too serious for Celinas liking, but that's just the way it had to be, she had been reminded time and time again by her late father that she just couldn't be friends with everyone, and that a lady of her stature had to be strong with people sometimes.

"Yes milady." The captain seemed rather taken back by the way she spoke; Celina was a very different woman from the young inexperienced Grey Warden he had met almost two years ago.

"Will that be all Captain?"

"Yes milady, enjoy your time in Denerim." Kylon stepped to the side and bowed shortly as Celina marched past, he nodded his head to Leliana and she winked at him in return.

Celina let out a long sigh and looked back at Leliana as she manoeuvred through the tightly packed streets, the bard giggled and squeezed Celinas shoulder tightly, she shivered at her lovers touch. Celina had had many lovers in her life, men and women, but never actually _loved_ any of them; nobody made her feel the same as Leliana did, every touch felt like the last, every kiss felt like the first, and the sex? Oh Maker the sex. It's not like she was abandoning her duties or anything, Grey Wardens had very low fertility, and Fergus had found a new wife who had fell pregnant shortly after their marriage. She just wanted to spend all her waking time with the love of her life.

***

Celina and Leliana approached the gates of the palace; they were open, as usual. King Alistair enjoyed leaving the gates open, he would regularly stand outside of them and patrol the area speaking to the residents, sometimes even without his guards. As Queen Anora had stated "His heart is in the right place," It was easy to see that he was Cailens brother. He was a beloved King, under his and Anoras rule the kingdom had flourished with new trade contracts, the size of the army had increased three fold since the defeat of the Archdemon, and with the addition of the Silver Order, the country had a force to almost rival the neighbouring country of Orlais, even though in terms of land Orlais was Ferelden almost six times over.

The sentry saluted as Celina approached and proceeded to show her to the main hall, she waved him off and continued to the doors. She entered the front door and was immediately struck with a vivid memory.

_Celina grunted as she parried a huge blow from Ser Cauthriens claymore, Celina followed through with an open palmed punch to Cauthriens nose, the Knight stumbled back, dazed, stars jumping around her vision, she quickly shook her head to clear the feeling, she __**had**__ to win, she __**needed**__ to protect the Teyrn. A huge blow to her chest suddenly made her feel as though she had been hit by a catapult, all of the air gushed out of her, she tried to inhale but...nothing, her sword dropped to the floor, her vision blurred again. Her head lolled, she gazed down to see a sword protruding from her ribs. Celina had decided to end it while Cauthrien was fazed, she took her through a lung with a quick powerful thrust, Cauthrien dropped her sword and just like that, it was over. Cauthrien dropped to the floor as Celina retrieved her blade from her opponents wound. The Knight rolled on the floor, blood filling her lungs, she tried to inhale but just coughed blood, Celina had removed her helmet, her long blonde hair flowed around her shoulders, she looked...she looked like an angel. Cauthrien reached her hand up toward her. Celina dropped to her knee, she grasped Cauthriens hand, she was crying, "I'm so sorry" "Maker forgive me" Cauthriens lips curved up in a short smile, she convulsed and then she was gone. Celina had took an innocent life, and for that, she wept._

Celina shook the memory from her head and continued. King Alistair Theirin was sat atop the throne at the end of the long hall; he glanced past the nobleman in front of him as the door opened and arose to his feet. The nobleman seemed very intimidated until he realised the King was looking past him, he stepped to the side and dropped to his knee as the King strode down the hall to meet his friend. Celina and Leliana dropped to their knees as King Alistair approached.

"Stand friends, stand." He bellowed down the hall. They arose as the King reached them, he shook their hands in turn then gestured for them to sit. They all sat on one of the hard wooden benches used for the Banns of Ferelden in the Landsmeet.

"So then Celina, how are you?"

"I am well thank you my King." Celina and Leliana shared a glance and then giggled at King Alistair.

"Oh come on, how many times?" Alistair said with a chuckle.

"I'm fine thanks Alistair, glad to be away from that damned place at last."

"And you my fine Orlesian petal?" He said with a crooked smile.

"As long as you call me that you're 'King Alistair' to me, my King." She said with a mocking expression.

"You wound me so." Alistair held his heart with both hands. The three friends spoke and joked for hours, much to Anoras annoyance, she would keep coming into the room asking Alistair if he was 'Coming to bed yet' They were still trying for a child, Anora was getting older and Alistair being a Grey Warden didn't help matters. He would just wave her off telling her he would be "just another ten minutes." This continued for hours until she literally dragged him out of the room. A small red haired elven boy ran into the room.

"Milady's, If you'll follow me to your rooms?"

"Rooms?" Leliana asked. "One will be enough thank you." She smiled at the boy and he led them off through a labyrinth of corridors.

"And here we go, the best guestroom in the palace."

"That will be all." Celina said to the elf, he nodded his head and headed off back the way they came.

Leliana squealed and ran over to the bed, after months of sleeping on the uncomfortable abominations of beds they had in the keep, it would be good to sleep on a real bed. Celina turned to close the door and Leliana whistled. She was sat at the foot of the bed, in all her glory, smallclothes lying on the floor in a messy pile. Celina grinned walking over to the bed, shaking her hips and unstrapping her armour, she reached Leliana, her clothes and armour making a trail from the door to the bed. She straddled the bard, kissing, and pushing her down onto the bed.

Not five minutes later did Alistair come slouching down the corridor, seemingly exhausted, he thought it might be funny to play a prank on the women as they slept, he looked to side and grinned at Celinas Mabari: _Max, _Alistairs new partner in crime. Max' tail was wagging and he was trotting along with a huge smile on his face, that dog really knew how to get into trouble. As he reached the door he noticed it was still open, he drew a dagger from his boot and crouched by the door, inching it open, it creaked open slowly to a scene that, well...left him speechless. Celina was laying on her back toward the top of the bed, and he could see Lelianas face in her lap. His face drooped and his jaw dropped. Once Celinas back arched and she thrust her breasts into the air making a quiet moan he decided that it would be a good idea to go, it wouldn't sound too good if somebody caught him, Fereldens perverted King, and what would Anora think? Finishing with her and then going to watch two beautiful women make love, he didn't think she'd be too happy, he slowly closed the door, laughed to himself and winked at Max.

"Maybe another time boy, maybe another time." He said with a smile. And with that, headed back to his Wife.


	3. Chapter 3

Three.

The world slowly came to life as Celina forced her eyes to open; she was still exhausted from the previous night's shenanigans. Her bare breasts resting against Leliana's back, she smiled, it had been a while since she had the opportunity to pleasure her lover and she had savoured every moment like it was the last. She reluctantly removed her hand from the bard's thigh, rolled over, sat on the edge of the bed, yawned and groggily raised herself onto her feet. She had never gotten the chance to look at the room last night, she had been...preoccupied. It was rather grand, the best guest room in the palace apparently, the corner was filled with a luxurious sofa and glass table, a dresser and mirror against one wall and a huge wardrobe against the adjacent wall. To the side of the bed was a glass door with curtains drawn across it, Celina stretched and walked to the trail of clothes she had left in her haste to get undressed. She slowly gathered her armour and piled it next to the wardrobe; she didn't want to awaken her lover after all. She found some smallclothes, a frilly black set that Leliana had bought her on a short visit to Jader, and slid her curvy form into them. She quietly walked past the sleeper, drew the curtains and stepped out onto the balcony. A pair of pigeons resting on the rail took flight and rested on the roof of the bakers stall outside the palace walls, much to his annoyance, he grabbed a large Orlesian baguette and shoed them away. Celina chuckled and rested on the balcony, staring at the sky.

"Good morning lover."

Celina turned to face Leliana who was leaning on the door seductively. They kissed and stood on the balcony together, what a site it would've been to prying eyes. The Hero of Ferelden in her smallclothes standing beside a naked red haired woman on the balcony of the Royal Palace. Celina mentioned this and motioned for them to go inside. Leliana quickly slipped into her one piece dress and proceeded to lay on the sofa and watch Celina dress. Celina bent to pick up her leather pants and Jerkin, much to Lelianas amusement. She quickly dressed and did a spin in front of the bard.

"Well?" Celina had decided that armour would be unnecessary, she would have that packed and stored in the Royal Vault, they were only travelling to Orlais after all. If need be she would purchase some outside Orzammar or in Jader, as they were both on the road to Val Royeaux. Lelianas eyebrow perked and she clapped, admiring the way the leather clung to every curve.

"You look like a Goddess." Leliana giggled. Celina blushed bright red, grinned, grabbed her sword and then they left for the main hall.

***

"Max!" The Mabari came bounding toward Celina, tongue rolling and ears perked, he jumped at her, almost taking her off her feet. "Who's a good boy?" Max barked approvingly as Celina scratched behind his ears. He backed down and sat in front of Celina, staring up at her with a look that was borderline worship. She crouched down next to him, leather creaking, and started talking to him. Alistair approached and began talking to Leliana. Celina arose and joined in the conversation.

"So one of our patrols found the corpse of one of those breast Darkspawn thingies."

"Broodmother...Don't mention them please, I've seen enough of them for a lifetime." Celina interrupted. Alistair nodded his head in apology.

"Next to its corpse was one of the hybrid Darkspawn."

"Disciples."

"Yes, them, it seemed like a splinter faction of the Mother and Father were going at it. It seemed as though the Broo-" He glanced at Celina. "It seems the corpse had been dragged from a rupture in the earth, Maker knows what for."

"As long as they killed each other."

"The men burned the bodies and weapons." Alistair finished. There was a long silence as they all thought back to the Broodmother they had fought in the deeproads, the memories of the disgusting figure of 'The Mother' haunted Celinas dreams frequently.

"Well...did you have fun last night ladies?"

Celina blushed and poked her toes at the floor.

"Yes, thank you Alistair, did you?" Leliana interjected.

"Maker no, I don't know how that woman does it, she has more stamina than me I'll tell you."

Celina snorted out a quick laugh and the others joined her.

"Uh oh, I think she heard you." Leliana pointed to Queen Anora as she strode down the hall.

"Warden, Leliana, if you don't mind me and my husband have important issues to attend to." She grabbed Alistairs hand and started leading him toward the throne.

"Yes your majesty." Celina bowed low and gave a quick wave to Alistair. Anora hated Celina and her companions, after all, they did kill her father, she had put up with Alistair at the start because she had believed it to be for the best. But in time she had fallen for his...innocent stupidity and charm. Max trotted up to Celina and nudged her hand with his head.

"Sorry Max, you have to stay with Alistair a while longer, I'll make it up to you when I come back, promise." Max whined and cocked his head to the side. Celina bent and gave him a hug. "You look after him now you hear?" Max gave an approving bark and bounded down the room to where Alistair was being forced to listen to an old Bann babble on about how his land was being taxed one silver a year more than he was last year. The women smiled at each other, intertwined their hands and set off on their journey.


	4. Chapter 4

Four.

_For the love of The Maker, get out of the way! Move! Who put all of these chairs here? _Celina tumbled into a table, throwing two men from their stools; she cursed and quickly stumbled to her feet and lunged for the door. _Open damn you!_ _Grrr, it's stuck!_ She charged the door with her shoulder, the bolt snapped and sent her tumbling out into the rain and mud, where she then proceeded to throw her guts up and pass out.

***

Celina slowly opened her eyes and immediately wished she had not. The sun poured straight through the open window and into her head, it felt like it was going to explode; she rolled over and sunk her head into a pillow, making a low pitched moan. She laid face down on the bed for a few minutes longer, trying to keep her stomach inside of her. She suddenly noticed she was being watched and slowly turned over. Leliana was sat in a chair in the dark corner of the room, nails tapping on the arm...she did _not_ look happy.

Celina conjured a weak smile "Good morning." She raised one hand above her eyes and squinted against the light.

"Why?" Leliana leant forward "Why do you have to be like this every single time?"

"Why do you have to be like this every sing—." Celina said in a mocking tone "You sound like my old Nan for The Makers sakes.

"Fine, I'll be downstairs!" Leliana stormed out of the room, Celina could hear her shouting in frustration as she descended the stairs to the Inn's common room.

_What a state I must be_. Maker knows how long it was before somebody came out and collected me, she removed the bed sheets expecting to be covered in dirt but she was naked and there wasn't a speck on her. She groggily hoisted herself up, the room seemed to do a back flip and before she knew it she was lying face down on the floor.

"Bastard!" _Let's try again shall we?_ She raised herself and looked around the room, there was a bucket full or murky water, a bar of soap and a sponge laying beside the bed. Next to the chair were the clothes Leliana had wore the previous night, Celina picked them up and hastily dropped them, they reeked of vomit. "Oh Leliana." Celina let out a short sob. _How much of a fool am I? I get stone blind drunk, you clean me up, put up with me for the night...and then all I can do is insult you the next morning. _Celina had only just finished donning her smallclothes when Oghren burst through the door. Celina jumped to cover herself.

"Misery, vomit and malt liquor. Ah, reminds me of home." He had two flowing pitchers of ale in his hands, he halted in the doorway, looked Celina up and down, smirked, belched loudly and set off back down to the common room. Celina sighed, found her leather clothing, slid into it the best she could without collapsing, straightened herself up and set off down the stairs.

***

The common room was a large open area, there were seats for at least sixty people, the long bar sat along the wall next to the stairs she had descended. Giant kegs and dozens of bottles of spirits from Ferelden and Orlais lined the back of the bar. The barkeep shook his head at Celina as he noticed her, his behemoth stomach threatening to break free of his breeches. The door had been haphazardly reattached to the frame, leaving a gap at the top and bottom due to it being on a slant...She must've hit it harder than she though. Leliana was sitting at a table in the middle of the room, with her back facing the stairs. Celina moved over to sit with Leliana, she was eating a bowl of porridge and staring at the door. Celina brushed her shoulder with her hand as she walked past, she gave no reaction. After minutes of sitting in silence Celina gathered the courage to speak up.

"Look Leliana, I've been an arse."

"Oh? Have you? Is that what you would call it?"

Celina gave her a quizzical look before realising it was sarcasm, Leliana _never_ used sarcasm...She must have really been angry.

"I'm sorry..." Tears welled in her eyes, she tried to blink them back but couldn't so she stared down at the table. She _hated_ confrontations with Leliana, they usually always ended up with her crying and begging for forgiveness. The fear of losing her love was just too much for her, and she had a feeling if this kept on that would be precisely what would happen. She knew Leliana hated it too, she was just much better at masking her emotions.

"I don't want to talk about it now."

Celina snivelled and wiped at her eyes. She looked back up at Leliana "I love you..."

Leliana stared at Celina _Oh how could I stay mad at her...she loves me so much, and I her. S_he looked so sweet and innocent, the tears streaking down her supple cheeks, her succulent lips quivering, her deep penetrating eyes filled with so much love and sorrow. And there she was, she wasn't the great Hero of Ferelden, Slayer of Archdemons, Commander of the Grey. She was a young woman, afraid that she was about to lose her first love. Leliana leant across the table and wiped the tears from Celinas cheeks.

"Come on, I'll get you some food, you can take your time with that, and then we'll set across the border." She rose to her feet and walked to the bar.

Celina was still shaking when Leliana returned with a bowl of porridge, she placed the bowl in front of Celina and moved her chair around so that they were next to each other. She wrapped her arms around her and rocked back and forth, whispering a beautiful song into the Wardens ear. They locked eyes and smiled.

"Heh, humans." Oghren sat in a corner of the room nursing a pint of ale as though it was a child, whispering sweet nothings to it. He belched loudly, banged his chest and strode into the toilets. He returned minutes later with his head held high, in some sort of triumph. And with that, returned to his Ale.


	5. Chapter 5

The border crossing had been simple; the guards all knew who Celina and her companion were so no papers had been necessary. Oghren had left them at the border and headed back to Orzammar to rejoin his wife Felsi and their child, he had decided while the child was young he would take them to the grand home of the dwarves of Ferelden. King Bhelen Aeducan had shown great hospitality to Oghren for his efforts in defeating the Blight and helping to reclaim the lost smith fortress of Kal'Hirol.

Celina and Leliana had been travelling in Orlais for no more than ten hours and the scenery had already changed dramatically, the rough terrain of Ferelden had almost completely gone and was replaced by rolling hills of lush grass and meadows of flowers. Celina had seen more horses in this time than she had all of her life in Ferelden. Chevaliers patrolled the highway regularly, and as far as the eye could see over the horizon trade caravans moved, transporting goods from Jader to Halamshiral and Val Royeaux. The sky was quickly darkening and fires starting sprouting up at the side of the road where people had decided to set camp for the night. A squad of four Chevaliers riding the opposite way dismounted their horses and approached the women.

The first Chevalier who approached seemed to be the sergeant of captain; his helmet had a single purple plume on the top. He raised a hand and started speaking Orlesian.

"I'm sorry, I don't...Uhm...I don-"

The Chevalier turned to his companions and said something that they all found quite humorous. Leliana shouted back at them in Orlesian, they had a quick heated exchange which involved lots of pointing and looks aimed at Celina. The commander finally removed his helmet and gave a short bow.

"My apologies milady."

"Uhm..." Celina looked completely lost; she blushed and opened her mouth to speak but was quickly cut off by the Chevalier.

"So you are the hero of Ferelden no? What an honour!" He raised his hands into the sky and span around, much to the amusement of his squad. "May I ask what brings you into our." He cleared his throat. "_Fine_ country?"

"We're just visiting Val Royeaux...killing hundreds of Darkspawn is tough work..."

"Ahah, so we have a funny one? Humour will not get you too far in the _civilised _world, it would be a shame to see your life end...how do you say? Prematurely...so pretty too."

"You'll watch how you speak to her!" Leliana interjected. "She is the Arl of Amaranthine, friend of the King, and sister to the Teyrn of Highever! Without her you may have been covering a Darkspawns pike right now!"

"So noble too?" the Chevalier smirked. "Your king has the same amount of power here as a farmer does. _None._"

Lelianas fisted clenched but Celina grasped her shoulder.

"Thank you for your time..._gentlemen." _Celina gave a short bow and led Leliana past them.

"Dirt eaters..."

Leliana spun on her heel and was in the commander's face in a matter of seconds.

"You will show her some respect!"

"You will remember your place...peasant." With that he spat on the floor, donned his helmet, mounted his horse and led his squad back toward the border.

"Stupid men...Not everybody in Orlais is like that my love. They still hold a grudge for losing a war to...how did he put it? 'Dirt eaters'."

Celina's lips thinned into a smile. "Thank you Leliana, what would I do without you?" Leliana looked so sexy when she was flustered, her cheeks perfectly augmenting her lips and hair. Celina brushed some hair out of Lelianas face and kissed her. "I think we should follow example." She said nodding down the road.

"Example? With what?" Leliana looked genuinely confused.

"Set up camp silly."

"Ohhh...of course, silly me." Leliana rolled her eyes and snorted a short laugh.

The women left the path and walked about two hundred paces into a small meadow.

"What about here?"

"Hmmm...Yes, nice and...Secluded." Leliana winked at Celina.

Celina sighed and laughed as rolled out her mat and sat down on it. "I think I'm too tired, how do you have the stamina to do it? You mustn't have got much sleep after the...performance I gave last night at the Inn and you're still up for _that_?"

"Mmm, what can I say?" Leliana placed her mat next to Celinas and lied on it.

Celina followed and stared up at the stars. "It's been so long since we've had a night like this...Sleeping out in the open, completely at nature's mercy."

"Remember the story I told you." Leliana pointed up at a cluster of stars.

"I don't think I could forget anything about that night...Our first kiss was it not? Burnt rabbit stew, courtesy of Alistairs shining culinary skills. Were we not camping out in the Bannorn? Hiding from a whole regiment of Loghains men who had sighted us on?"

Leliana giggled "Yes, while the men stayed up all night keeping watch, we lied under the stars kissing until dawn. That was so long ago..."

"Nearly two years I think....Two years since I met that beautiful woman in Lothering." Celina glanced at Leliana who was staring appreciatively at her, eyes gleaming.

"Oh? And who could that be?"

Celina chucked and squeezed Lelianas cheek. "Oh I think you know who."

They laid staring at the stars for about an hour, occasionally looking at each other and kissing before Celina sat up with a stern look on her face. "Who do those Chevaliers think they are? Insulting the King and Fergus in front of me? They insult the whole Grey Wardens, we saved their country from being plunged into a war and that's what thanks we get?"

"The Chevaliers are not the kindest people Celina." Leliana sat up and moved behind Celina "Here, take your jerkin off."

"D-Do what?"

"Take your top off."

Celina shrugged and removed her leather jerkin, the cold air immediately hit her and she shivered. Leliana expertly rubbed her hands on Celinas shoulders, then down her back and waist, provoking a few moans from her every now and then. "Is that any better my love?"

Celina let out a long sigh "Much, thank you. Maker knows how stiff I was."

Leliana wrapped her arms around Celinas chest and rested her face on her lover's back bare back, teasing it with her lips.

Celina blushed. "You're going to get me all hot and bothered if you keep that up."

Leliana giggled "Maybe that's what I want." She slowly moved her hand down under Celinas belt, Celina shuddered and moaned as her hand found its mark. "Ohhh, you lie."

Celina blushed even deeper; her face red like a tomato, almost glowing it was so bright. "Do-Don't say that."

"You've been hot and bothered for a while I can tell."

"I can't help myself; your touch drives me mad."

"Oh, you'd need special training to resist my love." Leliana giggled and kissed Celina's back again.


	6. Chapter 6

Six.

The Val Royeaux Bridge, a marvel of human engineering. Spanning dozens of miles, connecting Lydes to Val Royeaux by way of the Waking Sea, without this bridge the road that winds around to Val Royeaux is the length of Ferelden and filled with bandits wishing to take advantage of merchants as the road passes many forests on the way.

The sun was beating down on the bridge and a fresh sea breeze blew across, it was not unpleasant. Gulls flew overhead squawking and attempting to steal fish from the boats in the bay. Fishing villages littered the whole coast, from Jader to the bridge. The abundance of fresh fish meant they received small pay for their goods. But providing no Chevaliers caused problems they usually lived long pleasant lives.

Leliana had switched her dress for a fine set of leathers back in Halamshiral. Celinas skin was already darkening from the intensity of the sun, she looked like a tropical temptress, the way she walked, her short ponytail showed off her succulent neck, the way her leathers clung to every delicious curve in the heat, Celina noticed Lelianas appreciative stare and giggled. Small beads of sweat ran down her forehead as she lifted her hand above her eyes and scanned the crowd.

"I think this is the most people I've ever seen in one place at the same time!" She shouted, barely audible over the hustle and bustle. Merchant stores paved the way toward the bridge, selling fish, meat, bagels, and most importantly, fresh clean water. They were sold in long thin stone tubes, once the bridge had been crossed you were to hand them into a trader, and you got a portion of money back. A group of Chevaliers trotted past and broke into a gallop once they were onto the bridge. Within a minute they were nothing more than faint shapes on the horizon. Celina raised an eyebrow.

"Patrols." Leliana replied.

"Ahhh."

As they approached the bridge Celina started feeling something, pulling her toward it. She looked over to the source of this, there was a tall man, muscles rippling, he had short hair, about the same length of Alistairs, but black...jet black. He was speaking to a guard and moved his hand to the hilt of his sword as Celina approached him. The man held a hand up to the guard and turned around; he looked pleasantly surprised when he saw it was two beautiful women. He extended his hand to Celina as she reached him, she grasped it and shook.

"Fancy seeing another Grey Warden here." He looked at Leliana and raised her hand to his lips. "And you my beauty?"

"Taken." She smiled and raised her eyebrows mockingly.

He laughed and gave a short bow. "Niklas."

Celina nodded her head. "Celina, Commander; Ferelden."

"Ahhh, so you are?"

"Yes, I am she."

"It is a pleasure...The rumours about your beauty are true." He spoke in a strong foreign accent, not Orlesian though.

He was quite handsome himself; he wore a sleeveless leather tunic, two belts; each holding a scabbard and long sword, a pair of leather trousers adorned with pockets and zips, and a set of fur lined boots, all dyed black.

"Niklas...Niklas...From where do you hail Niklas?"

"Ah, where are my manners. I am from the Anderfels. I was dispatched by the First Warden to Ferelden, when I reached the border I was informed that the situation in Amaranthine had been resolved, no thanks to you." He gestured at Celina. "So since then I've been helping the Orlesian Wardens. I will return to Weisshaupt when I am called. I was actually on my way to dispose of some of the bastards that are raiding farms to the south of here; I've been told that they are coming from an old Dwarf trading post." He ran his hand through his hair and stared toward the south.

"Do you need assistance?"

"Oh no I couldn't ask that."

"I insist...It'll be like the old times eh Leliana?"

Leliana smiled, she had not fought Darkspawn for a good year and a half, but she had kept her skills in check.

"Yes, like old times."

"So...you are joining me?"

"Yes, I haven't had any descent exercise in weeks."

Leliana shot her an angry glance.

"Well...apart from that."

A puzzled look spread across Niklas' face. "Oh...you two are?"

"Gay?" Leliana replied.

"I was looking for a more tactful word."

Leliana and Celina laughed, they didn't care, the whole world could know for all they care.

***

A few hours of trekking back south and they encountered signs of the Darkspawn, a small hamlet, no more than four houses and a tiny Chantry, all razed to the ground. One Hurlock lay dead in the town square, a woodcutter's axe protruding from its chest...Black blood seeped out, corrupting everything it touched.

"Stay back Leliana." Celina waved Leliana back.

Niklas approached the corpse; he knelt beside it and moved his fingers around in the wound. "This is fresh, less than an hour old...If we hurry we might be able to save the villagers!" Only the corpses of males were lying on the ground, the women had been taken for something worse than death.

The trio ran after the trail of destruction, they passed another burnt hamlet, this had happened days ago though. They reached the outpost after about another twenty minutes of running. A huge set of doors set into the ground had been burst open. They were sat in the base of a watchtower. A trail of blood led down into the dark.

"Down we go." Leliana drew a dagger.

"No Leliana, you wait here." Celina turned to face her love but was quickly interrupted.

"I'll hear none of it, I'm coming whether you like it or not." And it was settled.

Niklas drew his dual blades, Celina pulled Vigilance from its scabbard at her side and Leliana wielded Duncan's dagger, it had been a gift from Alistair, as thanks for being there for Celina.

The trio descended into the darkness, corruption filled their nostrils. The wardens could sense the pull of the taint coming from deeper into the tunnel.

"Where's the welcome party?" Celina whispered.

"I do not know."

"Maker preserve us."

The long corridor eventually spread out into a large antechamber. A scene of complete horror was unfolding before them. Celina quickly turned and buried Leliana's head into her bosom, to save her seeing it. A group of Darkspawn were performing the Broodmother rituals. Dead women littered the floor of the chamber, they were the lucky ones. Some were being held down, their cries echoing around the room. The Darkspawn were setting themselves upon the women, vomiting down their throats and feeding them the flesh of a dead Genlock sacrifice. Tears welled in Celina's eyes.

"Please go back Leliana."

"I'm not leaving you!" Leliana wriggled free from Celina and stared into the chamber with a look of utter disgust and hatred.

Niklas stormed into the chamber. "Come and get me you bastards! Get off of my women!"

The Darkspawn stopped what they were doing and looked toward the intruders. They roared and banged their weapons into the floor before charging. A Genlock at the back of the group set about killing the surviving women.

A Hurlock reached Niklas first, it screeched as it swiped at him with an axe. He easily dodged the clumsy blow and decapitated the Hurlock. He screamed and charged into the bulk of the Darkspawn.

"Here we go." Celina followed suit, with Leliana close behind.

Celina and Niklas cut a path of destruction through the Darkspawn, heads rolled, limbs flew. Leliana stayed behind them making sure no 'smart' Darkspawn got the idea to flank them. A group of Genlock's surrounded Niklas and he was cut off from Celina. A huge Hurlock charged out of the gloom at her. He swung a well aimed blow toward Celina's midsection, she parried but the huge blow staggered her, she countered with a quick lunge aimed at its neck. Its sword was there in an instant, blocking her attack. She lashed out with her foot at the Hurlock's leg, hoping to take it off balance. Her foot connected but to no avail. The Hurlock laughed and returned the favour, a sweeping kick from it left Celina on her rear, it swung its sword down repeatedly at her, she parried the blows, sending shocks up her arm, as it aimed another blow Celina rolled to her side and caught her opponent unawares, her sword bit through its ribcage and into its heart. She roared as she climbed to her feet and ran her sword out of the Hurlock's back. It twitched and collapsed back onto the floor, she retrieved her sword and looked over to Niklas, he had just dispatched the last Genlock, a deep gash bit into his flank, but apart from that he seemed fine. Leliana ran over to Celina, panting.

"Are you injured?"

"No, I'm fine Leliana. Thanks."

Leliana nodded and returned her dagger to a sheath on her leg. Niklas approached, wiping his swords on an old rag. He was drenched in sweat and blood, mostly not belonging to him. His lips curved and he opened his mouth to speak when a huge Ogre burst out of the darkness behind him.


	7. Chapter 7

_Authors notes: Thanks for the reviews guys =) I'll try and keep up the good work. Oh and there's (Spoiler) A rather detailed sex scene later on in the chapter...So if you're like...Not into sex? ¬_¬ Then I guess you might not want to read past the first part ^_^._

Seven.

"Move!" Celina dived at Niklas, she connected with him and he flew to the floor. The Ogre bounded toward Celina and caught her with a glancing blow that it had aimed at Niklas, it sent her sprawling across the room, she hit a wall with a thud, the wind swept out of her lungs, stars danced in her vision. Leliana burst into a run across the room and reached Celina before the Ogre could follow through; she dragged her further along the room and tried to rouse her.

"Celina...Celina!" She slapped her across the face.

Celina's vision snapped clear and she jumped to her feet. She gave a quick 'Thank you' glance to Leliana before entering the fray. Niklas was dancing around the Ogre, hacking and lunging at its tree trunk legs. Celina saw what he was trying to do, when the Ogre faced Niklas to take a swipe she dived at the soft flesh behind the Ogre's kneecap, sword held in both hands she drove the blade through the skin and muscle until it scraped on bone. The brute roared and collapsed onto the knee, almost squashing Celina, she jumped back at the last second, blood spraying her face as she dragged her sword free. Niklas took advantage my jumping onto the Ogre's bent knee and climbing up onto its back. He dug his blades into the Ogres neck and tore through its jugular. It threw him from its back before falling to the ground, it gurgled as a pool of black poured from the gaping wound in its neck. It desperately swiped at Celina, she dodged and drove her blade straight into its head, the skull cracked and she was rewarded by getting sprayed in brain matter. _Lovely._ The Ogre convulsed and finally died.

The trio regrouped, Leliana was completely unscathed, a large red hand print was blossoming on Celina's face and she had a headache from hitting the wall, but apart from that she was fine. The gash on Niklas' side was deep and needed attention.

"Here, let me see to that." Celina beckoned for Niklas to sit on a step toward the back of the room, he produced a bandage and small vial from one of his pockets. Celina raised an eyebrow.

"From my experiences it pays to be prepared." He handed her the vial and bandage, she sprinkled the contents of the vial onto his wound and he winced as she did.

"Here, hold your arm above your head."

He held his arm in the air as Celina wrapped the bandage around his torso twice and tied it off.

"Right, that's better, it should hold until we can get you proper healing."

"Danke."

"Over here!" Leliana had climbed the stairs to an ornate gold chest with dwarven locks. "Hmm...I know a thing or two about these kinds of locks." Leliana had been with Celina back in the deep roads during the Blight, and Oghren had taught her how to pick the complicated dwarf locks. She pulled a lock pick out of a pocket on her leather top and began working the lock, one by one the tumblers clicked into place. The chest took a bit of force to open; it was covered in dints from Darkspawn weapons but had not cracked. Inside was a small wooden box, about the size of necklace box, it was covered in small gears and cogs; a string wrapped around it twice and was held onto the bottom by a clip. Leliana pulled the string from the clip and the gears started immediately turning. The wood extended as the cogs turned and more wood folded out of the middle. Once it had finished its final rotation it had turned from a small wooden box into an elaborate crossbow. The wood was of the highest quality, the string was strong but also flexible, the trigger was light but not easy enough to set off by accident. The crossbow weighed no more than a dagger; it was a marvel of engineering, centuries more advanced than the weapons humans made, the kind of weapon that would've made a dwarven Paragon. "Wow...this...this is amazing!" Celina and Niklas examined the weapon, praising it and admiring what a find it was. Leliana held it out to Celina.

"What are you doing?"

"You should take it, back to the wardens I mean."

"You found it, I'm sure it'll be fine in your...more than capable hands." Celina winked at Leliana, she blushed and fidgeted, much to Niklas' amusement.

"Ahhh, young love."

Celina laughed, "You're not exactly old...actually, how old are you?"

"I am approaching my thirty-first year."

"See, that's not old."

"Flatterer."

The trio laughed for a while before they remembered why they were there in the first place.

"We need to torch this place." Niklas gestured around the large chamber.

"Agreed." Celina nodded her head. They made some torches out of logs and cloth before lighting them on a brazier and throwing them around the chamber. The smell of burning flesh quickly rose and they opted to leave before they started gagging.

***

The journey to Val Royeaux had taken around two days, Niklas had got proper healing from a mage travelling with a group of Templar's, they were making returning to the circle after helping a village that had been raided by bandits. The mage was happy to serve a Grey Warden and had healed the wound nicely, leaving a tender scar. Val Royeaux was huge, the Chant of Light echoed throughout the whole city. The three of them had headed straight to an inn when they entered the city, too tired to see any sites. It was a middle class establishment and the owner seemed more than happy to give a discount to Grey Wardens. They had took two rooms and booked for dinner and breakfast. They cleaned themselves up and went back down to the main room at around eight o'clock. The rather large owner had brought a huge roast duck stuffed with apple, with a side of sweet potato and an Orlesian baguette. They tucked into the duck and after they were finished Celina sat back into her chair sighing.

"Phew, I haven't had a meal like this for a while, I feel like a pig."

"Oh don't be silly, you can have your guilty pleasures." Leliana smiled and squeezed Celina's hand.

The owner came back with a fine looking bottle of wine. "May I interest you in a bottle of our finest?"

Celina looked at Leliana and shook her head. "I'd better not thank you."

Leliana smiled. "It's okay; if we all share the bottle it'll be fine, we'll take it thank you."

The owner smiled and fetched three wine glasses. He left them on the table and retreated back behind the bar.

Niklas took the bottle and poured the glasses. He raised his glass and said "To Celina, I would have a lot more than a little scar if not for her."

Celina smiled and raised her glass with Leliana.

They talked and laughed as they drank, Leliana using her poet skills to tell Niklas of her and Celina's exploits. The bottle dwindled slowly and was empty after about two hours; the last few glasses had tasted powdery and different from the rest. The three decided that they'd go to bed. They stumbled up the stairs laughing. _What was in that? I only had a third of a bottle..._Celina laughed as Leliana tripped and fell up the top step, Celina caught her and they kissed...passionately. Niklas just stood, jaw dropped. After watching for a while he slowly slipped off into his room. The girls giggled and stumbled into their room.

"Oh, Celinaaaaaaa, I have something for you." Leliana produced a long thing box and handed it to Celina.

Celina opened it and lifted its contents; it was a silk night gown. She tugged at her leather and slipped into the gown, Leliana clapped admiringly as Celina did a slow spin. Her bust threatening to burst out at any moment. The curves of her bottom clearly visible from behind as she span.

"Very nice."

Celina blushed and lied down on the bed. "I'm so drunk...what...what was that?"

"Wine?"

"I know but..." Celina turned over onto her side.

Leliana climbed into bed and closed her eyes.

***

_I need some fresh air..._Celina crept out of bed, trying not to wake Leliana and left the room.

_Oh good, she's gone._ Leliana was feeling hot, she knew that Celina would be too tired for anything and she had a throbbing sensation between her legs that needed satisfying. She removed the covers, licked her fingers and moved them down to her swollen clitoris.

Celina stepped out into the corridor and headed down toward a large glass door with a balcony. The door opposite opened and Niklas emerged. He was only wearing a set of cloth shorts. They both blushed and locked eyes. The next instant Celina was back against the wall, a hand sliding up her thigh, she bit at his neck as he pulled the gown down and cupped one of her breasts in his strong hand. She fumbled at his shorts and got them half way down his leg, his member was already fully engorged, he placed a hand under each leg and held her against the wall. She used a hand to guide him; she moaned as his length slipped through her labia and pushed inside her.

"Fu—"

It had been so long since she had loved a man, and never one so well...endowed. Short yelps of pain quickly changed to moans of pleasure as her body got used to him, she moaned in rhythm to his thrusts and was brought to the edge of climax quickly. He kissed at her neck and breasts, and soon he began to grunt with pleasure. He squeezed deeply into her legs as he climaxed, the feeling of this was too much for Celina and she released a barrage of moans, her body shook and muscles contracted, her hands grasping at the wall. He pulled out, letting go of Celina, her knees buckled and she fell to the floor gasping for breath, spasms wracked her body as her muscles relaxed. She slowly looked up at Niklas smiling, his sex dripping with both of their juices. She bit her bottom lip and took it into her mouth, lapping it clean, he groaned as he released more seed into Celina's mouth. She slowly released his member; he shook as she moved down every inch. She looked up at him appreciatively and swallowed. He dragged her back to her feet and pulled his shorts up. Celina pushed her breasts back into the gown and pulled it back down at her thighs. She smiled at him and they went their separate ways.

She slowly pushed her bedroom door open and was surprised by what she saw. Leliana was lying on her back, facing Celina with her hands rubbing between her legs. _Had she heard us? Was this a perverted fetish that Leliana enjoyed? Her lover and a man?" _

Leliana smiled and blushed as Celina entered, but she didn't stop.

"Want a...Uhm...hand?"

"Oh I could use more than a hand."

Celina dropped to her knees and buried her face in Leliana's sex. _What is wrong with me? Why am I having all these sexual urges now?_ Leliana started to moan and rocked back and forth. Celina looked up at her, face drenched; she raised her eyebrows and slid a finger into Leliana's anus. She yelped and, her legs began shaking violently, her back arched, thrusting her perky breasts into the air, she lay on the bed mewling a few seconds longer, and then they both proceeded to pass out...

***

The hour was late and the owner of the inn was wiping the bar down, a knock came from the door and he suddenly looked afraid, he straightened himself up, cleared his throat and opened the door.

"Is it done?" A voice came from outside

"Yes, they should be sleeping soundly now..."

Five figures entered the common room, four men and a woman.

"What about my pay?"

The woman dropped a bag of coins into his hands, and they headed upstairs.


	8. Chapter 8

Eight.

"—ould know what it was Leliana, you used to use it on others enough."

_Whose is that voice? I...I know it..._

"You are insane! You cannot do this!"

"Oh but I can Leliana."

_Maker, I feel as though an ass kicked me in the head...I...I'm so cold..._

Celina slowly struggled to open her eyes. _Where am I?_

"Drugging a Grey Warden! What is wrong with you? And...And drugging me!"

"Oh I thought you quite liked the effects..."

"Do—don't speak of that!"

The anger showed through in Leliana's voice. _Who...who else is speaking?_ Celina was lying face down on a stone floor; she was still wearing the night gown Leliana had presented her the previous night. Goose bumps had risen up her legs and breasts from the cold floor. She steadily pushed herself up onto her hands and knees and turned to face Leliana.

"Oh Celina!" Leliana ran over and dropped on her knees, hugging Celina tightly.

"Lel, what...where are we? Are you ok?" They pulled away, Celina could see tears welling in Leliana's eyes, one broke free and ran down her face. "Shhh...Shhh, we'll be ok..." She embraced Leliana again and rubbed her back. She suddenly noticed that Leliana was naked, they had just been brought here how they were found last night..._What had happened to us? I...Maker...did I? Me and Niklas? Was that a dream? I...I remember Leliana...that look on her face as I...It looked like pure bliss...but then...nothing..._

Leliana sniffled and wiped the lone tear from her face, she stood up, pulling Celina up by her hands. They were in a dark cell. Celina studied the area outside of their prison. It was a large bright room, two guards were stationed at a door, another two sat around a table...A woman sat in a chair against a dark wall on the outside of the cell. She stood up and entered the light of a single window mounted into the ceiling.

"Marjolaine!"

"In the flesh."

"Why are you doing this!? Leliana wants nothing to do with you anymore!"

"Ah yes, so she says...I was willing to leave her in Ferelden after our little meeting, but then she comes to Orlais, so I wondered _what is my little Leliana doing now? After all this time?_ I knew she was biding her time, and using a Grey Warden as a bodyguard? Ohhh you are good, I trained you well Leliana."

"You are crazy!" Leliana spat and lashed out through the bars her fist connected with Marjolaine's nose and sent her sprawling backwards.

She recovered and laughed. "You will die you know Leliana, I'll see to it your whore doesn't see the light of day again either!"

"Don't you speak of her like that!" Leliana clenched her fists but Celina squeezed her shoulder and she relaxed a bit.

"What do you want Marjolaine?"

"As long as Leliana lives then I am under threat! I cannot be...looking over my shoulder, as you say, all of my life."

"Leliana doesn't care about that! We just wanted to travel, we just wanted to be together..."

"Ohhh, so she is your whore?"

Celina grabbed the bars of the cell. "When I get out of here yo—"

"When you get out? Ha! Don't make me laugh. How do you propose that would happen? I don't see why you are so insulted by that simple word, Leliana is a sexual being, you should know this should you not?"

"I...That is none of your business!" Celina was visibly flushed, much to Marjolaine's amusement.

"Oh if only you knew dear. Has sweet little innocent Leliana shared any of her tales with you?"

Leliana's knees trembled. "Don't!"

"Oh I won't tell, but it seems that I have perked her curiosity now hmm?" She raised an eyebrow and nodded at Celina, who was looking Leliana up and down, almost as if she was examining her, searching for hidden secrets. Celina noticed that Leliana was looking at her and quickly glanced away and then back to Leliana. She wondered why she looked as if she was about to burst into tears, and then realised the look she had given her was one you'd give a complete stranger. Her eyes widened and she opened her mouth to apologise but was cut off.

The door banged open and a large man in a suit or armour, carrying a huge axe entered the room. He presented a letter to Marjolaine, she read it and smiled.

"This Leliana, is your death warrant, it calls for immediate punishment for selling secrets to the enemies of the Empire, treason...the punishment." A demonic smile spread across Marjolaine's face. "Execution, and this kind Chevalier here, your executioner."

_Execution? Shit...how can I get her out of this? What can I do? _Thoughts raced through Celina's head, her heart pumping four times its usual speed. The door opened and the two guards that had been sitting down entered, one grabbed Leliana, tears poured down her face, she sobbed as he dragged her out of the cell. Celina charged at the other guard, she knocked him off balance and he tumbled to the floor, she dashed his head against the cold stone repeatedly until she heard his skull crack and saw blood start to pool out from the wound, she fumbled around to grab his weapon but before she could do anything a sword pommel connected with the back of her head and collapsed, sprawled out onto the floor.

***

When Celina awoke she was fastened to a wall by thick iron shackles, she buckled and tugged at them but to no avail.

"That will not work, Leliana still lives anyhow, I wouldn't want you to miss it after all."

Bile built up in Celina's throat and she had to hold her breath and swallow to prevent herself from throwing up.

"You're sick! You sick twisted bitch!" Celina fought against the shackles but they were too strong, she flailed hopelessly for a minute longer before she gave up, she sagged and began crying.

"Where...where is she?" she sobbed.

Marjolaine put her fingers under Celina's chin and turned her head. Leliana was still naked and bent over a low wooden block, wrists and feet bound, her head was resting over the edge of the block and positioned over a blood drenched basket beneath it. Celina immediately threw her head to the side and vomited.

"I'm sorry! I'm so sorry...I...I wasn't strong enough. I'm so so sorry..." a strange force pulled at her stomach. _What was that?_ The chevalier strode over to Leliana, he stared up and down her body laughing, he looked over to Marjolaine. She nodded. The executioner raised his axe. Celina looked away but Marjolaine grabbed her head and held her eyes open. And then the axe came down.


	9. Chapter 9

_Authors Notes: Thanks for the feedback still guys =) It's been fun writing so far. We'll have to see what happens next :P. Oh, and would you prefer short chapters daily or longer chapters every few days probably =/ it's easier to write the short ones because I can keep all my notes in my head, but if longer would be better then say. _

Nine.

What happened next seemed to be in slow motion; a scream boiled up in Celina and burst out of her as the axe swung down, the axe almost visibly cutting the air. Celina could feel a tugging in her stomach as all she could do was watch. There was a loud bang and the door broke from its hinges, followed by a giant of a man wielding a huge two handed hammer. A bolt of lightning arced out from behind him and slammed into the Chevalier with such speed and velocity that before he had finished swinging the axe he was slammed into the adjacent wall, a huge smouldering hole burning through his armour and into the flesh like boiling water on ice. A stocky dwarf had entered the room behind the giant and promptly dug an axe into a rising guard's leg before following up and embedding his other axe into the guard's skull. Celina felt a huge power as a wizened old man carrying a staff entered behind the dwarf, flames dancing at his fingertips, he probably wasn't a day older than fifty but the taint speeds up aging rapidly. An elf danced to the side as he entered and a guard across the room launched a spear at her. She loosed two of her arrows which both planted themselves nicely in the guard's chest. She approached Marjolaine who drew a dagger and lunged; the elf nimbly dodged and punched Marjolaine across the face, knocking her to the floor. The giant and dwarf finished off the last few guards as the elf picked the locks on Celina's shackles. Niklas entered the room last, his swords drawn, blood splattered on his face. He smiled sheepishly at Celina before regrouping with the other Wardens. Celina's shackles clicked open and she ran to Leliana. She was no more than twenty feet away but it seemed as though it took an eternity reaching her. She skidded to her knees, ignoring the pain as the hard floor grazed a layer of skin off. She grabbed Leliana's arms and pulled her into a kneeling position. She was still crying, but they seemed like different kinds of tears. Celina quickly untied the rope around her wrists and feet. They immediately threw their arms around each other.

"I thought I was going to lose you!" Celina sobbed.

Leliana could only nod, she opened her mouth but nothing came out. They hugged for a time longer. Celina just wanted to hold her and never let go, she meant so much to her. Her heart would have died and never recovered if Leliana had been executed. If the Wardens were a second later she would have probably fallen on her blade in grief after the rescue.

"I love you so so much."

"I love you too Celina."

Somebody cleared their throat behind the women and they suddenly became aware of their situation, and that Leliana was still naked. Celina turned on her knees, covering Leliana from prying eyes.

"The woman?"

"She's over there." The dwarf pointed to Marjolaine, the elf was pinning her down as she struggled to break free.

"Can you leave us please?"

The men left the room, the elf stayed until Celina and Leliana had taken control of Marjolaine. She nodded her head and left after.

Leliana was sat on top of Marjolaine, knife in hand; she shuddered and sobbed as she tried to take deep breaths.

"Ohh Leliana, you can't kill me."

"I...I can't do it..."

Celina approached from behind, she sat behind Leliana, she wrapped her hands around Leliana's and guided them above Marjolaine's heart.

"You need to do this Leliana, this woman deserves to die!" She spat.

"I..."

"You can do it; she will hound you for the rest of your life if you let her go now."

Leliana took another deep breath, closed her eyes and nodded her head. When she opened them a look of desperate fear spread across Marjolaine's face. She knew she was going to die.

"I can have you absolved! I can make you both rich beyond your dreams!"

Celina grasped Leliana's hands tighter and lifted them up. Marjolaine buckled but Celina was sat on her hands, and by wearing a dress her legs were useless.

"Ready?" Celina whispered in Leliana's ear.

She nodded her head and brought the blade down. Marjolaine gasped as the blade tore through the fabric of her dress, cut through skin and muscle, and penetrated deep into her heart. Leliana plunged the knife into her ex-lover's heart again and again and again, blood pouring from Marjolaine's mouth with every stab. She eventually gurgled and her eyes rolled back into their lids, her hands relaxed and head flopped to the side.

"Is...Is it over?" Leliana asked. She was closing her eyes.

Celina fell back onto the floor with Leliana.

"It's over."

Leliana turned to face her. "Thank you."

She flung her arms around Celina, kissing her. Celina could taste her own sick as Leliana's tongue massaged hers, none of them cared though.

They pulled away._ Maker, I need this woman, I need to be closer to her...I want to be inside her._ Celina thought that being a man would be good for situations like this, but quickly shook that idea from her head and went back to kissing her lover. She was hungry against Leliana's mouth. They were using large movements of their mouths, almost as if they were biting each other.

"I can't describe how I feel for you Leliana."

"Love."

"This...I do love you but this is so much more...I...I don't know what it is...I want to be _in_ you."

Leliana blushed and looked down.

Celina placed two fingers under Leliana's chin and lifted her face up. "Maker you're so beautiful..."

A cheeky smile spread across Leliana's face as she stared into Celina's eyes, she manoeuvred her left leg under Celina's right leg, and her right leg over Celina's left leg. Their vulva's touched and Celina jumped, she hadn't a clue what Leliana was about to do. She was physically taken back but recovered and smiled at Leliana. Leliana slowly started to rock her body against Celina's.

Celina shuddered as Leliana's smooth body rubbed against hers. How she kept it so smooth was beyond Celina, she always carried a selection of oils and herbs in her pack, probably something to do with that.

Leliana began crying again. "I thought I'd never see you again!"

This in turn made Celina start to cry "I'd die for you Lel."

"I love you." They had exchanged these words more times in the last half hour than they had in weeks before.

They both began rocking their bodies slowly, to a quiet slick wet sound.

They both kissed and cried as they made _love_...not sex, this was true _love_. Beside Marjolaine's lifeless body. A solemn look, almost of torment on her face as she stared at the two women.


	10. Chapter 10

Ten.

The women had had a quick exchange with Niklas and the other Wardens. They had agreed to meet Niklas outside of the Grand Cathedral the next day at midday. Niklas had scrounged a pair of old leathers from the Warden cache in the city and given them to Celina and Leliana. He had told them to find their old gear, and that it would probably be best to start at the inn they had _stayed_ in. The clothes Niklas had found had obviously been crafted for taller Elven women, they were fine for height but so tight, they literally squeezed at every curve the women had, they almost tore as Celina had slid them up her luscious hips and voluptuous rear, Leliana had a smaller build but still had trouble getting her thighs into them, Celina had taken the larger top due to her...above average bosom, but it still pulled at them, she joked to Leliana about how small Elves breasts must be and how stupid she had to look in it, Leliana had giggled and told her she looked good enough to eat, Celina simply shrugged her shoulders and told her she may hold her to that.

It had just passed midday as the women approached the inn. They both lifted the hoods on a pair of cloaks they had managed to buy on the cheap and entered.

"Ahhh guests, welcome, welcome." The owner quickly scurried over to them...scurried, like a rat.

As he reached them Celina lowered her hood and turned to face him.

"By the maker! Do-Don't kill me! Please!"

"Our possessions?"

He cringed in a corner as Celina stood in front of him, her face only inches from his. The other patrons all looked around at each other, confused murmurs coming from them.

"Don't kill me, please." He urinated himself as he raised his arms above his face.

"I'm not going to kill you...my patience is wearing thin though, where...are...our...things!?"

"I-I sold them to a m-merchant."

"You will show us?"

"Ye-yes of course." He climbed to his feet and looked around. "Everybody out, free meal and bed tomorrow." The patrons seemed rather pleased with this, they got their things and left.

"Uh...follow me."

He led the ladies out of the inn; he locked it behind him, his hands shaking so much he missed the keyhole at least six times. He found it a lot quicker when he noticed Celina breathing down his neck.

She was _not_ happy with him..._at all_. If not for him Marjolaine may still have come, but they would have easily been able to defend themselves. If not for him she wouldn't have...almost lost Leliana.

He led them through the market and to a stall...a fish stall.

"I-I-H-He was here earlier!"

That was the last straw; Celina grabbed him by the neck and led him down an alley, Leliana followed silently. Celina slammed him into a wall by his neck, somehow lifting him from the ground. His feet kicked as she squeezed his trachea.

"Please." He gurgled. "I'm telling the truth!"

She released him, but before he had the chance to recover a knee connected with his abdomen, he reeled forwards and doubled over.

"Stand up!" Celina grabbed him by the shoulders and pushed him into the wall again, she brought a fist back and struck him in the face, and again, and again, and again. He cried and yelped at each blow. As she pulled back for another punch Leliana grabbed her arm.

"No! You'll kill him!"

Celina had almost been in a trance, she snapped back to reality. The man's nose was broken in several places, his left eye had swollen to at least twice the usual size, it was a horrible purple blue colour and covered his whole eye his whole face was bleeding from dozens of small cuts. Celina shook Leliana free and grabbed the man's face with her hand.

"You! Why did you do it!?"

The man's head lolled as he passed back and forth between consciousness. Celina slapped him with her free hand and he awoke.

"Why did you do it!?" She spat in his face.

"T-They paid me, I-I needed the mo--"

"I hope it was worth it! You selfish _bastard!_" She screamed at him. She brought her hand back to strike him again. He whimpered and cringed as he saw what was about to happen. _This isn't worth it...I pity him..._

Pain seared through her hand as it connected with the wood behind the man.

"Go..."

The innkeeper ran out of the alley, tripping over a pile of waste on the way.

Celina threw her arms in the air "Arghhhh FUCK!"

Leliana looked shocked, she had never heard Celina say this, she wondered whether she even knew the word...she obviously did.

"You...Thank you for stopping. What happened to you then? I felt like I didn't even know you."

"I-I'm sorry...it's just...I almost lost you because of _him_ and...He'd be long dead if he had made me lose you."

Leliana sighed and gave Celina a weak smile. "Show me your hand."

Celina lifted up her hand and placed it in Leliana's open palm. She winced as Leliana examined it.

"I think it's broken."

"_Brilliant._"

"Wait here; I'll go get some medical supplies from the market." Leliana gave her a small kiss on the cheek and headed to the market.

Celina leant on the wall and slid down it the leather almost chocked her and tugged at her breasts, it was a welcome pain, taking away from that of her hand. She pulled her knees up to her chest and placed her head in her open palms. _I almost killed him...He was only human...All humans fall for the lure of money...If...If Leliana hadn't stopped me_. She shuddered thinking about it and she blinked back tears.

Leliana searched the market stalls looking for bandages and ointment. She found a stall ran by an old woman. Leliana had parted with the little money they had for it and thanked the lady as she hurried back to the alley. _Celina almost killed him because he nearly caused her to lose me...Maker she loves me...I'm beginning to know what she meant earlier in the dungeons...I adore her so...I just want to please her and be with her...forever...I want to marry her and live with her until we're frail an-..._Leliana stopped herself and thought. _Until her calling...I will go with her, I'll gladly die beside her..._

Celina looked up to see Leliana's smiling face. All of her worries and pain instantly washed away as she smiled back, a warmth in her heart kept her smiling as Leliana dabbed the ointment onto the broken hand and wrapped it in a bandage. She was saying something but Celina didn't even notice.

"I love you."

Leliana looked at her curiously. "Did you hear a single thing I just said?"

Celina shook her head and Leliana laughed, she placed a hand on either side of Celina's face and pulled her closer, they kissed for a while before Leliana pulled back laughing.

"We can't stay here all day my love."

"Aww, why?" Celina giggled.

Leliana stood and pulled Celina up with her.

"Come on, we need to find our things silly."

Celina reluctantly agreed and they went back into the market

***

The women arrived back at the fish stall and where the person using the stall had gone. The vendor said that the weapon merchant had gave the fishmonger a lot of money to switch stalls, to a more popular venue, and that they had only switched a short while before the innkeeper brought them to the stall. They thanked him after he had given directions and they headed there. They had pulled their hoods back over their heads again; they had after all just broken out of an Orlesian Guard dungeon, and were most probably wanted.

They approached the stall and a small man carrying huge sets of armour was stacking them on a rack, a familiar set of leathers were in a pile on the floor, along with Vigilance, Duncan's dagger and Leliana's pocket crossbow. They approached the man and he smiled but waved them off.

"I'm not open yet, come back in a little while." He smiled at them and turned back to the shelf of armour.

"I'll handle this." Leliana tapped Celina on the shoulder as she approached the man.

Celina smiled as she could see the bards charm working, the subtle seductive pose she was stood in, the softness of her voice the accent drove Celina crazy but that wouldn't work too well on another Orlesian, the man waved Celina over he gave a short bow as she approached.

"So these belong to you Warden?"

"Yes, an innkeeper brought them to you earlier?"

"I paid a king's ransom for these!"

"We will reimburse you."

"That's not good enough! You could just take them and be gone; you may not even be Wardens for all I know!"

Celina leant on Leliana's shoulder, her hips thrusting out to the side. She smiled as he could see him eyeing her up.

"I could just invoke the right of conscription and order you to give me them."

"I've already took an order for the sword! I can't give you it!"

"Do you know what I had to do to get that sword? I had to kill a spectral Dragon that had passed through a tear in the veil, it shot lightning out of its mouth and was made from pure energy, with a single bone along its spine...After it was slain I plunged my hand into it to retrieve the bone, my hand was burned severely and took weeks of healing before the skin started to grow back. If you think I'm the kind of person that you want to turn down...Then I'm afraid to inform you that you're sorely mistaken my ser."

"You know, she was the one who killed the Archdemon in Ferelden." Leliana added.

"Uh—Archdemon you say?" The man looked around, a huge bead of sweat rolling down the side of his face. "Just take them! You better stay true to your word!"

"Be back in your old stall tomorrow and I'll come see you." The man literally threw their equipment at them and grumbled to himself as he went back to putting the armour on the rack.

"Now to find somewhere to sleep..." Leliana yawned, it was still early but they'd had a...tough day to say the least.

"I think we should stay away from the wine this time...And the food! Maybe we should stop off at a bakery and get a savoury on the way; I want one of those things...The pork wrapped in pastry? They're to die for!"

Leliana laughed "Sausage rolls."

"Yes!" Celina's eyes lit up and she batted her eyelashes at Leliana.

"Hah, how could I say no to that?"

They hefted their armour and weapons into their arms, kissed and headed off to a bakery.


	11. Chapter 11

_Authors notes : Quite a long chapter for me =) Enjoy though :)_

Eleven.

The women had found an Inn willing to take the word of a Grey Warden that they would be paid back quite easily, it was a modest establishment and the owner was more than pleased to be catering for one of the fabled Grey Wardens, the patrons had looked at her in awe as he went from table to table pointing her out, she had sighed and smiled at the guests much to Leliana's amusement. She had then spent most of the night writing letters to her old companions and friends before falling onto the bed exhausted, a knife under her pillow and sword in easy reach, and fell asleep. She was awoken during the night by constant nudging in her back from Leliana's elbow, she had a sneaking suspicion she knew what Leliana was doing, she had turned over to look and rolled her eyes and laughed when it was confirmed, Leliana was lying on her back, eyes closed and lips parted, her hand was rhythmically moving under the covers in time with her breathing, her eyes had snapped open and she added to her already flustered face by blushing , Celina had simply kissed her on the forehead and told her to 'Have fun' before turning back over and going to sleep.

When they awoke they had slipped back into their own comfortable leathers and headed downstairs. The owner was nowhere to be seen and the front door locked, he entered a few seconds later with a basket full of golden croissants and a bottle of juiced oranges cold beads of water trickling down the side. He had then explained that these were the best croissants in the city and he had gone out especially for them. Celina thanked him but told him it was unnecessary. They had eaten them nonetheless, and Maker they were gorgeous. The women had thanked him for his hospitality and told him they would be back later to pay him, he had bowed and opened the door for them.

The heavens must have been playing a joke on the women because the second the door closed behind them a huge shower started.

"Great..."

They lifted their hoods over their heads and headed toward the Cathedral. The bells were just ringing as they reached it, signalling that it was eleven o'clock, meaning they had an hour or two to spare. Leliana had squealed, grabbed Celina by the hand and dragged her down a set of streets and alleys and into a large roofed market. Her eyes had lit up when she saw the stalls full of shoes and beautiful dresses she ran from shop to shop with 'Ooh's' and 'Aah's' and giddy admiration. Leliana gasped and giggled before leading them toward a tailors shop.

"I used to get all of my dresses made here when I was with Mar..." She stopped mid sentence and shrugged. "If it's still the same lady she is a wonder with the needle."

A bell chimed as they opened the door and stepped into the shop, a young woman approached them smiling with her arms open, gesturing to their clothes.

"Ahhh ladies, we need to get you out of them rags!"

"Does Anastasie still work here?"

"Oh yes, she is in the back now, should I get her for you?"

"No no, that's ok, just tell her Leliana came by please."

"Qui, is that all?"

"For now."

"Merci, Au Revoir."

The women left and looked around the market a while longer before heading back to the Cathedral, the sun was back out and according to a sun dial it would be one o'clock soon.

***

Niklas was stood outside, he pushed himself off the wall he was resting on and walked over to them.

"Ladies." He bowed his head.

They greeted him, Celina trying to avoid eye contact. He noticed this and tried not to look at her too much without it being suspicious. He explained to them that as soon as he awoke in the middle of the night and knew he'd been drugged instantly, when he found that they were gone he headed straight for the Warden base in the city and roused a group of them. They had searched the city trying to sense the taint of another Warden and finally found them; Leliana had commented on his good timing and thanked him again.

"So, we know you actually came here for a reason other than fighting Darkspawn and getting captured by the Guard...So the Captains of the Guard will forget to put the wanted posters up around the city for the week, I suggest you relax the most you can and then..." He produced a map of the city from a pocket. "Report to the Warden base, I've marked it on the map...Oh, and finally." He produced a large pouch of gold sovereigns from his belt and dropped it into Celina's hands. "I know you lost all of your money so..."

"Thanks Niklas...Uhm, can you give us a minute Lel?"

Leliana nodded and sat down on a stone bench outside of the Cathedral.

_Oh Maker, here we go..._"Did we..."

"Unless we both had the same dream I think that we did."

Celina blushed. "Uhm...did you." _This is more awkward than I thought It'd be..._"In me?"

"Yes...I think so..." He suddenly smiled. "You also seemed more than happy to use your mouth too."

"Andraste's blood...Thanks for reminding me about that..." Memories of the night flooded back to her, they made her slightly aroused, which in turn made her disgusted in herself. "What were we drugged with?"

"Nymphroot I think...It heightens sexual desires and arousal before causing extreme fatigue, usually enough to knock people out...As seems to have been the case with us three..."

"Can we never speak of it again please? And by the Maker _don't _mention it to Leliana, I—I'll tell her myself in time...But if you do, Grey Warden or no you'd be wishing you hadn't."

"If that is your desire, I shall lock it deep within my mind and never speak of it again."

"Try not to think about it either..."

"Hah, that would be quite the challenge; I don't think anybody would be able to forget making love to one such as yourself."

"It was sex..."

"What?"

"Don't call it making love."

"Ah..."

They stood in an awkward silence for a few seconds; Celina looked at the floor and shifted on her feet.

"So...Report to the base in seven days." Niklas nodded his head to her, shouted a goodbye to Leliana and left.

Celina threw the pouch over to Leliana as she approached her, she caught it and her whole face lit up when she opened it.

"Back to the market my love." She grabbed Celina's hand and led her back to the tailors.

***

"Leliana! My assistant told me you had been, I thought _no, it can't be Leliana_, but here you are!" They exchanged a kiss of each cheek. The shop owner was old but well kept, her exquisite dresses must have fetched a high price. "Ohh, and who is this lovely young woman?" The woman approached Celina, they exchanged kisses too.

"Oh, this is Celina; she's my friend and love."

"And so beautiful too." Anastasie smiled at Celina who blushed.

"Thank you."

"Oh, Ferelden?"

"Ah yes, Hero of Ferelden, Slayer of Archdemons, Sister to the Teyrn of Highever and friend to the King." Leliana piped in feeling quite pleased with herself.

"My my, what a catch. But what brings you here Leliana dear?"

"Oh well, I think that we're going to be dining in a restaurant tonight and we need dresses." She smiled at Celina who nodded her head.

"Ah well, come behind this curtain ladies and take your clothes off, I can't get real measurements with that clunky leather on."

She lead the women behind a long curtain, they stripped and she took their measurements with a tape measure and shouted them out to her assistant.

"My you have a marvellous body dear."

Celina reddened. "Thank you." She smiled.

After taking the measurements she asked what styles they would like it in, Celina was completely dumbfounded and left it up to Leliana to decide.

"I'll get to work right away since you need them for tonight, go get yourselves a pair of shoes and come back in an hour or two, I should be done then." They thanked Anastasie and left the shop.

"We better go and pay the merchant and Innkeeper back actually before we forget." Celina suggested.

***

The weapon merchant was more than happy to take their money off them; he thanked them for keeping true to their word then dismissed them without even a smile, the innkeeper proved harder to pay, he wouldn't accept any money the women offered him so they ended up leaving it with another tip on a table he was heading to clear when they entered, Leliana had seen him pick it up, look toward them and bow from the corner of her eye as they left. Leliana took them back to a shoe shop and giggled in delight as she tried pair after pair on; Celina didn't get it herself but couldn't deny that she was enjoying herself. They finally decided on what to get, Celina got a pair of black high heeled shoes with frills strips and a small buckle to tighten it, and Leliana bough a pair of heeled red shoes, Celina was going to go for a pair of knee high boots, they were apparently the new fashion, but Leliana had insisted they wouldn't go with her dress _at all_, being the fashion guru she was.

They headed back to the tailors and Anastasie announced that the dresses were done; the women tried them on in separate rooms. Celina said that she thought she looked silly in it but wouldn't show Leliana till they were back in an inn. Leliana said she had something to do while Anastasie finished off Celina's dress and she left the shop. She came back with a large smile on her face, but wouldn't tell Celina why. They paid for their dresses, gave Anastasie a million thanks, hefted their boxes of clothes and headed to a rather well off establishment across the street and down a few doors.

They entered into a large open room with a desk in front of them. The ladies behind smiled and had a room made ready for them. They paid for two nights at the moment and breakfast for both mornings, received their key and headed up to their room. Celina put her dress on in the on-suite bathroom, hiding from Leliana.

"Come out silly, I know it'll look beautiful on you."

She eventually emerged. Leliana's jaw dropped. "Maker..."

It was a thin blue silk dress, small straps held it onto her shoulders, it was low cut at the bosom but pushed the breasts together, showing off her gorgeous cleavage, it flowed down her slender abdomen and clung to her hips and bottom. It ended just at her knees but was in a frilly wavy pattern.

"You...look...ravaging."

_Oh Maker_. "I...I feel silly in it."

"You really don't look it, trust me...I will be the men's envy for having you in this." She swooped up to Celina in one quick step and kissed her. "Now, get your shoes on and I'll get my dress on." There was no hiding in the bathroom for Leliana; she dropped all of her clothes there and then while Celina stared at her, hunger in her eyes. Leliana noticed this, winked and bit her lip. "Maybe when we get back." She said with a sly grin. She had gone for a long red velvet dress that cut up revealing a luscious thigh and leg. The women finished getting ready and headed toward a high class restaurant.

***

The waiter has smiled and found them a seat at a window, the table was candlelit, two wine glasses sat on the table, along with a bucket full of ice and a bottle of red wine. A large Orlesian baguette sat on a chopping board between them. The waiter came and took orders off them, Leliana ordered chicken smothered in herbs and a cream sauce, while Celina went for something she was a bit more used to, Pork and mashed potatoes. The waiter was dismayed when Celina complained about her meat being undercooked and that if it had been cooked for any less time it would've probably moved when she poked it. Leliana reminded her that Orlesian food was different to Ferelden. The waiter took it regardless and brought it back...although slightly burnt it was still the nicest pork she had ever eaten.

"I could get used to food here...Providing they actually cooked it."

Leliana laughed and fidgeted around with her dress.

"Something the matter?"

"Oh no, it's fine..." Leliana rose to her feet.

"What's wrong?"

She walked to the side of Celina, dropped to one knee and produced a small box.

Celina's whole world span and filled with joy.


	12. Chapter 12

_M for Mature remember =P Enjoy._

Twelve.

"Will you be with me? Through the good times and the bad? Will you stay by me when I need somebody? Will you...be my wife?"

_Oh Maker yes! Yes! Yes! _A few people had looked over to see what was happening and watched expectantly.

"Oh Maker of course!" The spectators clapped as Leliana slid the golden band onto Celina's finger before returning back to their dinner. "Oh Leliana I love you."

The women shared a short kiss and Leliana returned to her seat. Celina rested her elbows on the table and placed her cheeks in her open palms, staring at Leliana, beaming from ear to ear.

"You know when we get back to our room I'm going to ravage, since we're to be wed there's some things to be expected of you?" Leliana winked, a coy smile on her face.

"Oh?" Celina blushed deeply. "What...What will that entail?"

"You'll have to wait and see."

Leliana could almost hear the gears turning in Celina's head as she thought; it was very apparent what she was thinking about when she saw Celina's nipples harden through her dress.

Celina noticed Leliana's gaze and followed it down, she gasped and coughed when she saw. Leliana simply laughed and kept staring.

"So...what were you thinking about?"

"I—I was just uhm...trying to think what you meant?"

"Oh yes, I can see that."

"Oh Maker stop it." Celina said with a short laugh.

Leliana cocked her head to the side as if trying to find a new angle and kept looking. The waiter approached them and congratulated them before producing a rather large bill. They paid with some of the money Niklas had given them and left him a tip. He escorted them to the door and wished them a good evening.

It was a humid night, the early rain had made the air thick with moisture. Celina examined the ring that Leliana had given her, smiling all the time. She took it off and read and inscription on the inside. 'Yours forever – Leliana' Simple and sweet.

Celina looked up at Leliana. "Take me now." She purred in a sultry tone.

"What? Where? Now?"

"Oh, so you don't want to?"

"Oh no no no, I _do_" After avidly staring at Celina's breasts for half the night there was nothing she wanted more.

Celina giggled and grabbed her hand, they ran through the streets, almost falling on their heels a few times, they eventually found themselves in a quiet street. Celina ran over to a wall and rested against it, she threw one hand up above her and touched the wall, while biting a finger on the other hand. Leliana was on her in a second, one hand desperately pulling the straps from Celina's shoulders and the other working its way up her leg, she bit at her lover's neck.

_One strap down._ Leliana moved her hand to the other strap and tugged at it, releasing Celina's bosom. She looked up from kissing Celina and smiled at her before cupping one of her large breasts a swirling her thumb around the nipple. Celina gasped a small moan as they stiffened again. Leliana's hand had found its way to Celina's underwear, she could feel her moist warmth through them, she slid them to the side and assaulted Celina with her fingers. Celina's hands grasped at the wall as Leliana slid through her vulva. Leliana revelled in how tight Celina was, she was nearing her twenty-third year but was as tight as a seventeen year old virgin. It felt like warm velvet was flowing around her fingers as she worked them, she moved them in up to the second joint before curving them up and pushing them higher, Celina lifted slightly and moaned loudly as Leliana found the ribbed flesh of her erogenous zone. Leliana pulled her fingers forwards and back, pulling Celina from the wall and pushing her back with every thrust. Celina's breath soon became ragged and her walls began to tighten and relax with the tell tale signs of orgasm. Leliana released the breast and wrapped her arm around Celina's waist, holding her tight. Celina noticed what she was doing and knew what was going to happen, she tried to wriggle free but began to climax, she moaned loudly and banged her fists against the wall behind her, her legs threatening to buckle as they shook violently. Leliana held her tighter and continued what she was doing. Liquid gushed out of Celina as she climaxed again and again, Leliana knew that once her first orgasm had come she would be able to bring her more, almost continuously, and Celina wouldn't have the strength to stop her.

"Ahh, Lel—ah—Leliana!" Leliana dismissed her and continued assaulting with her fingers. After she had came more times than she could count Celina broke free and collapsed to the floor in mewling heap, she still shook as her muscles were finally allowed to relax. Leliana had sat down in front of her smiling. Celina had smiled back in the small gaps she got away from moaning. Eventually when she sat there spent Leliana smiled and moved her head under Celina's dress.

"Wha—what are you doing?"

"Did I not tell you that you looked good enough to eat the other day?" She giggled and got to work with her tongue.

***

Celina literally collapsed onto the bed once they got back to their hotel. Leliana simply smiled, she had been rather aggressive, and Maker knows how many times she had made Celina climax. Whoever lived in that house would have got a good show she thought. She laughed to herself, _let them watch. _

"Ah well..." She looked down at Celina's unconscious form. "I guess I won't be getting the favour returned for a while..." She slipped out of her dress and pulled Celina's from her, she was boiling hot, and still twitched at every touch. _She must be exhausted__**.**_She climbed into the bed, pulling the duck down quilts over them, she wrapped her arms around Celina, smiling as she felt her spasm again.

***

Celina rolled over onto her back when she awoke, Leliana was sat at the dressing table, she span on the chair and faced her.

"Did you enjoy last night?" a sly grin on her face.

"Oh Maker did I..." Celina looked down and noticed she was naked. "Thanks for getting me out of that dress." She removed the covers and stepped out of bed, stretching and yawning loudly. She reddened and gasped as she noticed a large wet patch where she had been lying.

Leliana noticed and laughed. "You didn't wet your bed...so to speak anyway."

Celina realised what she meant and rolled her eyes. "While I was asleep?"

"Oh no, you quivered with every touch. All I did was hug you."

"You...you really know what to do with me don't you." She said laughing.

"I think it's cute the way you try to escape, you know you enjoy it really."

"Yes well...I have to keep up appearances don't I?" Celina said with a grin.

Celina headed for the on-suite and got washed.

"So I thought we could go for a spa today?" Leliana shouted through the door.

"A spa?"

"Yes, we get a massage, we have our skin exfoliated...whatever that means, we can have a nice natural mud bath, go swimming, spend some time in the sauna."

"Sounds...fun?"

Leliana laughed. "You'll enjoy it my love. There's one a few dozen miles out of town, we can hire a carriage there. It'll be fun."

"I believe you." Celina emerged from the bathroom, she had wrapped a towel wrapped around her hair, her beautiful body slick with water.

Leliana licked her lips and smiled as Celina noticed her gaze.

They got dressed into their trusty old leathers and headed down the stairs.

***

"Ahh, you are feeling better now?" The receptionist asked Celina

"Oh...uhm...yes, I'm much better thank you, I think I just needed a good night's sleep." Leliana giggled _poor choice of words..._

"So, if you will go into the room on my left." She gestured to a doorway. "A breakfast buffet awaits."

The women thanked her and headed into the room. A long table stretched down the length of the room. It was full of plates, cheeses, ham, bread, sandwiches, eggs, savouries, fresh fruit. It had _everything. _Celina placed a couple of croissants and a few slices of cheese onto a plate and headed to join Leliana, who seemed more interested with her breakfast. They were large squares of wheat compressed together, and when covered in milk softened, Leliana had coated hers in sugar and quickly dug in.

"Mmm." She said in appraisal. "I forgot about the little things like this...I can't believe they haven't caught on in Ferelden!"

"What...are they?"

"We call them 'Wheatbiscs' Wheat biscuits basically. Here open your mouth." She lifted a spoonful up, Celina leant across the table and sampled it. She nodded her head after swallowing. "See, they're good!"

"I'll have to tell Alistair about them, I think they'll catch on soon if he knows about them."

They both laughed and talked about what they were going to be doing for the rest of the week. Leliana brought up most ideas, getting pampered mostly. Celina had mentioned looking for wedding dresses. Leliana's eyes had lit up when she said that.

"Ooooh, that'll be fun! I can't wait to see what you look like, you'll be beautiful."

"And so will you." Celina smiled back and squeezed Leliana's hand.

They finished their breakfast and left the hotel, heading for the carriages outside of the city walls, hand in hand.

***

When they finally returned they were both glowing, they had such a good time, the massages had worked wonders with getting kinks out of them. The warm mud bath had made Celina so relaxed she fell asleep and slipped under. Leliana burst into laughter when she surfaced, completely covered in mud, she had lifted her hands and flicked mud at Leliana when she noticed her laughing, before dunking her under and laughing back. Celina had been a much better swimmer than Leliana remembered, she had taught her how to swim after all. But she was still no match for Leliana. Leliana had then decided to play a trick on Celina while they were in the sauna, a large bucket of coal was in the middle of the room, Leliana had told her to pour water from another bucket onto the coal if she found the room too steamy. Leliana stood outside laughing as Celina had come bounding out naked, her towel trailing on the floor behind her. They had had a fun day all in all Celina thought, and she could get used to the Orlesian lifestyle. They had got their dinner from a bakery and headed back to the hotel.

***

"So did you enjoy yourself my love?" Leliana asked as they slid out of their clothes and into sets of nightwear they had just purchased.

"Oh yes, it was more fun than I had expected to be truthful."

"See, I knew you'd enjoy this."

"I'd enjoy anything providing it was with you Leliana."

"You still owe me for last night."

"Oh do I?"

Leliana pushed Celina onto the bed and climbed onto her, Celina kissed her as she moved her body toward her face. Leliana's pleasure finally sat in front of Celina and she reciprocated what Leliana had done to her the previous night.


	13. Chapter 13

_Authors notes: Well...Some of you may not like this chapter but you know =/ 'shit happens' as they say :P Was different to write, quite a nice change actually. And thanks to Jack from ME2 for a line I sort of stole from you :D Enjoy._

Thirteen.

The women had spent the next day looking around the city, they had visited the Grand Cathedral and the Palace, they had watched a play, and Celina had bought Leliana a beautiful jade encrusted golden ring. Leliana had squealed in joy as she slipped it onto her finger. They had eaten back at their hotel and were getting ready for bed up in their room.

Celina was lying on the bed in her underwear; hear brow was furrowed in thought. "Leliana..."

"Yes my love?"

"You know I love you?"

"Yes...what's wrong?"

"I...I need to tell you something..."

"Oh? What is it?"

_Oh Maker...here goes nothing. _"I...I." Celina took in a deep breath. "I had sex with Niklas..." She immediately prepared herself for an argument.

"You had sex with...YOU HAD SEX WITH NIKLAS!?"

"I...It was when we were drugged, I just bumped into him and..."

"And what!?" Leliana was upon her in an instant, she had jumped onto Celina's stomach, fists clenched and teeth gritted.

"I..." Tears started to roll down Celina's face.

Leliana slapped her hard across the face. "You what!?"

Celina's hands moved up to her face, the look of shock and hurt on her face awful, Leliana scoffed and climbed off her.

"I'm sorry...I..."

"We will talk about it tomorrow." Leliana sat back in a chair and closed her eyes.

Celina brought her knees up into her chest and cried herself to sleep.

***

The birds were tweeting outside. Celina slowly opened her eyes; her eyelids were stuck together from tears. She turned over from her embryo position and looked around the room. Leliana was gone and a note was on the dressing table. Celina's heart immediately broke, she didn't even need to read it, but she had to...She slowly walked to the note, almost as if sizing it up before a fight. She picked it up and tears began running down her face again. 'Celina, I need some time alone. I will find you when I'm ready, your love forever – Leliana' There was a lip mark at the bottom where Leliana had kissed it, the ring Celina had bought for her was also on the dresser, she immediately burst into full on tears, her legs turned to jelly, losing all feeling and she collapsed onto the floor sobbing.

She didn't know how long she'd been sat there; it must've been hours though. Her face was sticky from all of the tears; she raised herself slowly and washed her face in the bathroom. She gathered her belongings including the ring and the note, tied them up in her pack and left without saying a word.

***

She soon found herself outside of the city and on the road north. The next thing she knew it was night time and she was at a crossroads, it split east and west. An inn sat next to it. She sloped through the door and found a stool at the bar, she signalled the barman.

"Give me the strongest ale you have."

"Right you are love." The barman was from Ferelden, he sounded as though he was from Amaranthine. He brought a large stein full of frothing ale over to her; she deposited a silver in his hand and drank the ale quickly.

She raised her hand and twirled her fingers. "Another."

She drank stein after stein, drowning her sorrows in alcohol.

***

The next thing she knew it was morning again, she was lying on a small bed in a tiny room. She gathered her belongings and groggily left the Inn.

She waved down a Chevalier patrol that was on their way back to Val Royeaux.

"Yes?"

"Which way to...Nevarra?"

"Nevarra? Isn't that a bit far for a lady such as yourself to be walking?"

"Which way _pig_?" She spat.

"Watch your tongue!" He examined her, it seemed as though he could see the hurt in her eyes, she just looked so lost. "Head east along this road...you'll come to another crossroads in a few dozen miles but keep east until you reach Val Chevin, you'll be able to get more directions there." He grabbed the reins on his horse, dug his heels into the animals flank and set off down the road.

***

She reached the next crossroads within a few hours, she was walking fast, almost at a slow run...she just wanted to get away from that city as soon as possible. It was past midday and she was getting hungry so she entered another inn 'The fox.' She forced herself to eat a lump of bread with some thick sliced ham and pickle, accompanied by a pint of ale of course, and another, and another. Once she started feeling her mind numb she set off back on the road...It would be a lot easier if she couldn't think too much.

***

It took six days to reach Val Chevin, and lots of alcohol. She had bought a pair of the sturdiest boots she could find and a thick leather cloak with a hood. She knew Niklas would be looking for her by now so she drunkenly wrote a letter and handed it in to the post office to deliver to the Grey Warden base in Val Royeaux. She had also bought two maps, one of Orlais, that had all of the inns along the road to Nevarra marked out, and a larger, less detailed map of Thedas.

***

The journey to Nevarra had been a long one, some days she had been too distraught and hung-over to even leave the inn she had stayed in. She had found herself with a different man almost every night, anything to take her mind off things, she sought comfort but never found it, the men would be aggressive with her, leaving bruises quite often. She would remain silent throughout the whole process, she would whimper quietly when some of them thought it prudent to enter her rear, but she said nothing. They would spend themselves in her and then look upon her in disgust as she lay crying on the bed, their seed dripping from her, they would leave the room without a word and leave her to cry herself into a drunken sleep. She had found release once when three friends talked her into sleeping with them all, she had cried as they all entered her at once but soon climaxed from the pressure of it. They had laughed to each other as they looked down on her, hurling insults at her 'slut' 'whore' before spitting at her and leaving the room; she simply stared on longingly, sorrow, loneliness and heartbreak in her eyes. She had finally reached the border after two weeks of walking, her feet blistered and ached, her leathers were torn in places and her cloak was covered in mud. As she approached the crossing a dark skinned guard approached.

He spoke Nevarran but had understood the word Grey Warden and let her pass without a second glance.

She soon found herself in the huge desert that was 'The Silent Plains.' Caravans travelled along it, with all manner of beast, most of the men wore strange cloth wraps around their heads to prevent burning from the blazing sun. She had passed out on one occasion from dehydration and awoke on one of the caravans; a lion stared at her hungrily from the cage next to her. The man who had picked her up sold her a few flasks of water, thought at a rather steep price. She had also procured a strong bottle of spirit from him, inns were few and far between here, and the only drink they had was water. When she found the next inn she had found herself a dark corner in the shade and drank the bottle, a large black man took a liking to her and sat near here. He spoke of who he was and what he was doing at the inn and where he was going, Celina had simply nodded her head and agreed, she looked at him, glaze in her eyes.

"If you want to have sex maybe you should just fucking say so..." She leaned forward as she said it and almost collapsed onto him. His head nodded at a million miles an hour as she grabbed his hand and led him up to a room.


	14. Chapter 14

Fourteen.

When Celina awoke she immediately ran out of the bedroom and into the toilet opposite, her head felt as if it was about to explode, she gagged and found her head above the toilet bowl. She coughed and choked but nothing came out, she eventually stood back up and went back into her room. The man she had met the night before was still there; he sat on the end of the bed and smiled as she walked in. _The first one to stay..._He had been almost another half of what Niklas had been and she had yelped whenever he moved in. She had found release with this man and was thankful for it; it felt good to feel something other than pain and sorrow. He had gushed inside of her and while she was lying exhausted he had stood over her on the bed and stroked himself to another. He smiled to himself as she had licked his juice from around her lips and swallowed.

"Good morning." His voice was deep and rough.

Celina smiled and nodded her head. "I...thank you for last night, it...it was pleasurable."

He got up from the edge of the bed and approached her. "I didn't want to be taking advantage, I only came over to speak...But your...proposition? How could somebody decline?"

"I don't mind...I...That's happened enough times I'm used to it...What is your name?"

"Felix."

He was a good looking man, tall and muscular, his body built for fighting.

"And what did you say you're doing here?"

"The Tevinter hired me...I am a mercenary. The Qunari are pushing for a beachhead from Seheron again, and they need able bodied fighters."

Celina thought for a minute, she was running low on funds and maybe a good fight would calm her down a bit. "Do...can I come with you? I can fight."

"Oh I have no doubt of that, everybody can fight...how well can _you _fight though?"

"I...I _used_ to be a Grey Warden."

"Oh? I'm sure there'll be a contract for you then, after all, what are a few Qunari when you have to kill Darkspawn?"

***

It had taken almost a month to reach their destination, the landscape was a huge change, large towers dominated the skies, they had stopped in the city of Minrathous, just a few dozen miles away from the battlefield, the city was mostly towers, joined by bridges and long suspended corridors. They entered a room in one of the towers that Felix had said was the recruiting office. As they entered a mage looked up from a desk.

"Name?"

"Felix Aguire."

The man scanned the list and ticked a name off; he looked at Celina and raised an eyebrow.

"Celina Cousland, I...I won't be on that list, I just wanted to sign up."

"Just wanted to sign up? What experience do you have?"

"I used to be a Grey Warden."

"Used to be?" The man cocked his head quizzically but quickly looked back to his paper. "No matter, we will see, if you die you won't be paid...You need to sign a blood contract too."

"A blood contract?"

"Yes, it prevents desertion, and keeps us to our word for payment, providing you live of course."

"Alright then, I'll sign it."

The man nodded and found a piece of paper in a draw, he wrote Celina's name on it and chanted a quiet spell. "Hand."

Celina gave him her hand; he cut it open and as her blood dripped onto the enchanted paper it sizzled and she felt a small pull of power toward it.

He looked up at her and smiled. "And now...we are bound. Both of you report to Captain Komnenos, he's at the North gate waiting with his men."

They left and entered a room next door. Huge suits of armour adorned the walls, weapons of all sizes hung from racks in the middle of the room. Felix donned one of the suits and found a long sword and axe that he sheathed on his back. Celina already had a weapon but needed armour, so she too equipped one of the suits, she could tell instantly that they were enchanted, they provided a small tingling sensation. Felix looked up at her when he noticed she was moving as easily in the armour as he was.

"Ohhh, so you're an armour wearer?"

Celina laughed. "I've worn my fair share." She could slowly feel her emotions coming back; the deep numb that had covered them was receding slightly, she stilled loved and missed Leliana deeply, she longed for the day that she would return to her.

***

They had met Captain Komnenos and he had lead them with the rest of his squad to the place of battle. They stood on a large cliff and overlooked the scene. Huge Qunari warships were facing broadside toward the beach, large cannons fired from it. Hundreds of mages lined the cliff, some holding up shields to stop the cannon balls, others throwing huge balls of fire into the Qunari lines, demons and men made battle with the dark skinned Qunari. Komnenos directed them down a ledge and into the battle.

Felix and Celina fought together, they would double up and take the enemy soldiers down together. They were tasked with protecting the ledge that led up to the mages, small squads of Qunari soldiers would launch themselves against them, only to be pushed back time and time again. A huge cannon ball rolled through the middle of their own squad, Celina looked up toward the shield and saw it flickering. Komnenos noticed this too and shouted a nearby mage; he spoke to the mage who nodded his head and agreed, Komnenos looked up and shouted.

"I need five volunteers, we need to get aboard those ships and sink them!" Felix and Celina volunteered, along with a dwarvern mercenary and two arcane warriors.

"Follow me!" The mage shouted, he chanted as they ran toward the water. Celina had expected they were going to have to swim over but they ran across the surface of the water as if it was ground, a few Qunari tried to swim after them but to no avail. The boats were about half a mile off shore and due to the dwarves small legs took longer than it usually would've done to run to, large ropes hung from the top of the ships and ran down the sides. The squad scaled the ropes and climbed up on deck. A few guards charged them but the mage uttered a word and they literally melted, there was a large explosion from further down the shore and one of the Qunari ships had snapped in half, a large explosion rocked it. The squad descended a set of stairs into where the cannons were, they easily slew the men firing them and the mage lit a large pile of gunpowder, they jumped from the ship as it exploded, the dwarf was caught in the explosion and was torn to shreds as the energy ripped through him. As they swam back to shore the last ship exploded, it seemed as though the Tevinter had pushed back another assault.

***

Celina's contract was fulfilled after the battle; a group of mages with large chests of gold had visited the mercenary camp and presented each soldier with their pay. Celina had spent the rest of the week drunk in the camp, along with most of the other mercenaries. Her and Felix would usually stumble around trying to find an empty tent, more often than not other couples would be in almost every tent sleeping with one another. They would then have sex inside and go find more alcohol. The whole camp was like a giant drunken orgy, they had all lived another day and wanted to enjoy it the most they could.

***

After a week, lots of sex and alcohol, and almost all of her pay spent Celina thought it was to leave, she needed to sort herself out, she had become dependent, maybe even addicted to Alcohol, and had become used to one night trysts. She had wished Felix goodbye and set off back south down the Imperial Highway toward a border crossing to the Anderfels. She had slight trouble with the border patrol but she mentioned she was heading to Weisshaupt because Niklas may be there and they let her through without another word. She had filled her backpack with bottles of spirit from Vol Dorma and drank them as she walked, she could feel the huge pull of the taint coming from miles away, there must've been hundreds, if not thousands of Wardens at the fortress to create such a pull. She walked for another four days before climbing over a hill and the huge fortress of Weisshaupt stretched out in front of her, it was as large as a small town and an air of power hung around it. She stumbled up to the huge front doors draining the last of her bottle, before sighing with relief and passing out from exhaustion and drunkenness.


	15. Chapter 15

Fifteen.

The rain was pouring outside when Celina awoke; she was on a single uncomfortable bed in a small stone room. The front of her head was banging as though a demon was trying to claw its way out, she grabbed a bucket that somebody had left next to her bed and emptied the contents of her stomach into it. The door opened and an elven woman entered, she must've been guarding the room and heard that she was awake, she was a pretty woman with long brown hair in a ponytail and facial tattoos, she was wearing a leather skirt and leather top that revealed her muscular stomach.

"Get up; the First Warden wants to see you." She threw a set of clothes at Celina.

Celina sat watching the elf for a minute and when she realised she wasn't going to leave she raised herself out of the bed and unfolded the clothes, there were a set of smallclothes, a pair of cloth pants and a baggy linen shirt. Celina slowly donned the smallclothes, much to the elves annoyance how long she was taking. She put the pants on and tied a long piece of string around the waste to prevent them slipping down. The shirt was baggy and the top few buttons were missing, so much of her breasts showed. She pulled her messy hair back behind her head. She looked to the elf and opened her mouth to talk but before she could say anything the elf undid her own ponytail and threw the bobble to her.

"Thank you..." She tied her hair up and gestured for the elf to lead the way.

The room opened up into a covered corridor, small arches set into the wall allowed people to see outside, and small openings every few paces lead out into a courtyard, a couple of huge men wrestled in the rain. A small crowd clapped as one threw the other out of the small ring they had made from stones. The stone was cold under her bare feet as she walked across it. They passed another two elven Wardens further along, the elves had a short exchange, a few looks were shot at Celina, she heard the word 'Shem' a few times but ignored it. She was feeling too ill for confrontations. They continued down more corridors, they passed lots of open training rooms, archers fired at targets moving on rails, swordsmen practised against each other with wooden swords. A group of elves wearing red shirts seemed to be playing a game against a group of humans in blue shirts; they were kicking a small ball made from stitched pieces of leather around. They eventually came out into the main courtyard. Celina thought about making a break for the front gate but quickly dismissed it. Squads of Wardens, all in brilliant silver suits of armour drilled in the square, commands from their captains echoed around. The brilliant rampant griffon flags emblazed the walls of the courtyard. _Now this is the might of the Grey Wardens. _They passed through a set of large double doors atop a few stairs and into a large main corridor. The elf hurried down the corridor.

"Keep up, keep up." She knocked on a door set on the left of the corridor near the end. A metal plaque outside read 'First Warden.'

"Enter."

The elf stepped back and pushed Celina through the door with a grunt.

A man was stood behind a desk in the centre of the room; he was looking over a large detailed map of Thedas on the back wall. Notes scattered the map, names of towns had been added, the areas attitude toward the Wardens seemed to be noted down on it too.

"Celina..." The man turned round and faced her; he placed his hands onto the desk and leant forward into more light.

"Niklas!?"

He nodded his head. "We've been looking for you for months, and then you show up right on our door step?" He furrowed his brow, a concerned look spreading across his face. "What happened to you Celina? Leliana came to the base but left when you weren't there...what happened?"

Celina had shivered at the mention of her name. "I...I told her..."

A sudden look of realisation appeared on Niklas' face. "Oh Maker...this...It's because of _that?"_

"Yes I...she left me..." A tear rolled down Celina's face.

"Why did you leave the city? She said she'd looked for you the whole week but you'd just gone..."

"I just wanted to get away from that place..."

Niklas sat on a sofa that was positioned across a wall and gestured for Celina to sit.

She sniffled loudly. "You—you're the First Warden?"

"Ah yes, apologies...I should've explained when we first met really, I just wanted to be another Warden for a while though..."

"I—I threatened you though!"

He laughed. "Yes well...you had a valid reason. I didn't know it would cause this though...I may be a bit bold when I say this but...I think you overreacted..."

"Overreacted!?" Celina jumped to her feet, fists clenched, her stomach cramped and she doubled over immediately.

"You seem to have picked up a problem too..."

Celina looked up, pain on her face. "It numbs me..."

"Yes well...you won't be of use to anybody numb, least of all yourself..."

Celina sat back on the sofa and buried her face in her palms. "I need help."

Niklas placed a hand on her shoulder and squeezed. "You are among brothers and sisters here, you will have all the help you need Celina."

He stood up, pulling her up with him. "Up you get...We need to get you some food, you look as though you haven't eaten for days."

"Niklas..."

"Yes?"

"Thank you." A genuine look on her face.

"I...It's the least I can do...if you ever want for anything just come and see me...we'll get you a nicer room, that was solitary after all...We'll just have to move some people around."

"Oh no, I don't want to be much trouble."

"No no, I insist, you're the hero of Ferelden, and I would call you my friend...I also think that coming down from the alcohol may be quite hard."

"I..."

"Come on, let's go get you some food, our chef can cook _anything_, our larder could feed a city for weeks."

Celina laughed quietly. "Good job my Mabari isn't here."

Niklas looked back at her puzzled. "You can tell me about him while we're eating." He smiled and they left the room.

***

The dining room looked like something straight out of the fantasy novels Celina used to read. Four long tables stretched out, seats for hundreds. Men, dwarves, elves, mages, even a few Qunari were sat around the tables. They were a rather diverse bunch. There were giants of men in nothing more than furs, that had no weapons but their huge fists, to small elves in the biggest suits of armour you've ever seen, huge mauls on their backs. Beautiful women sat around the tables, all of them deadly killers. Most had tattoos of sorts, Celina loved tattoos on women. A few had looked over and smiled as they had entered the room. The whole room had crossed their arms across their chests and bowed to Niklas. He caught Celina smiling and shot her a 'Shut up' glare before laughing and telling everyone to get back to their eating. They approached a long hole in the wall and a woman appeared from behind it.

"Oh hello First Warden, my my, who have we here?"

"This is Celina; she's _the_ Warden from Ferelden."

"Oh? Oh! My deepest respect Warden."

Celina blushed slightly. "Th—thank you."

The woman looked up at them expectantly.

"I'll have a slice of pie please." Niklas spoke up. She disappeared and came back a second later with a huge slice on a plate, steak oozed out of the pastry. He nudged Celina and whispered to her. "I always get bigger portions because I'm the first." A sly grin on his face.

"And you me'dear?" The woman looked up at Celina.

"Do you have Wheatbiscs?"

"Oh yes, how many?"

"I'll just have two thanks."

The woman disappeared and came back a second later, with a small tray; there was a bowl with the Wheatbiscs in it, a small jug of milk and a small heap of sugar on a saucer. "Enjoy dears."

The two nodded their thanks and found a spot on a table away from the others. They ate in silence for a few minutes before Niklas looked up at Celina, a dead serious look on his face.

"So...What's happened?"

Celina proceeded to tell him everything that had happened since she had seen him last.


	16. Chapter 16

_Authors notes : This is the last one for the day :P, Enjoy =D_

Sixteen.

The next few weeks had been the worst in Celina's life, she would wake up in the middle of the night, feverish, she would dream that they were back in camp, during the blight, when they were both young lovers, they would laugh at Morrigan's disgusted looks and go back to kissing. She would sit in her room crying most of the days, without alcohol all she could do was think. She would play everything from getting drugged to Leliana leaving her over and over again in her head; she would then violently vomit, throw herself onto the bed and just wish everything would just go away. She would venture outside once or twice a day to get a small amount of food, a bit of fresh air and empty her bucket. The other Wardens would smile at her and treat her with nothing but respect as they saw her. They could see that she was lost and needed time. Many times when she was having a bath she would submerge herself under water up until drowning point before coming back up, she didn't want to die...she just didn't want to live either. The Warden healer would visit her often about her constant nausea and vomiting, nothing she tried would help though.

Finally after two weeks locked up in her room she decided to come out and join in with a few things, she practised the bow and made friends with the elven woman who had guarded her on the first day, her name was Lanaya, Celina had told her she'd met another Lanaya way back when they had gone to the Brecilian forest to search for help against the Blight. They spent many hours talking; Celina had told her all of the tales from Ferelden. Lanaya would sit watching contently, her ears quivered when she found things interesting. She had told Celina that she was born in a Dalish tribe which had come under attack by Darkspawn, when the Grey Wardens came to dispose of them she had been their guide and they had invited her to join and she had eagerly accepted. They would stay the nights in each other's rooms often, nothing sexual though, they would just sit talking, and laughing. It was the first time Celina had laughed properly while sober since Leliana had left her. A market would set up outside of the fortress every week, Celina had noticed it for the first time and she had burst through Lanaya's door about to tell her about it as if she didn't know.

A musty sent hit her nostrils as soon as she opened the door.

"Maker, sorry!" She didn't even have to look to know what was happening. Lanaya had simply smiled at her as she backed out of the room.

Celina had been waiting outside for a while when she heard a furious wet smacking sound and Lanaya moan loudly. "Finally..."

The door opened and Lanaya emerged a second later, she was still red, her brow covered in sweat, she pulled her skirt down a bit more and cocked her head as Celina looked at her.

"What?"

"Oh nothing..." Celina laughed. "You know there's a market outside?"

"Oh yes, that comes every week."

"Can we go?" She smiled at Lanaya, batting her eyelashes.

Lanaya giggled. "Of course we can go."

***

Stalls were set all in the courtyard and on the path outside, they sold everything, clothes, armour, weapons, food, furniture..._everything._ It was the first time Celina had been outside properly since she had arrived, being around so many people was good, she could get lost there.

"Ooooh, that's a nice set of leathers!" Lanaya bounced on her toes trying to look over the shoulder of a man in front of her.

Celina stood next to her, staring up at the sky taking deep breaths. She looked down exhaling deeply.

"I think I'll buy some too."

The Warden in front had bought an ornate sword and ran back to the fortress to show it off to his friends.

The shopkeeper smiled and bowed to them. "Welcome, what could interest two beauties such as yourselves?" He was a tall balding man, it was apparent that he made his own armour, muscles bulged under his sleeves.

Lanaya piped up. "Can I have a look at those please?" She pointed to the set she had mentioned earlier, he handed them to her and she squealed. "Ooooh, I have to have these!" Her eyes glowing.

She paid him and he looked expectantly at Celina.

"And you ma'am?"

"I..." Celina looked around at the leather. "I'd like something more designed for comfort and design please."

"I have just the thing." He burrowed around under his table for a while and brought up a large piece of leather, it was jet black and made from leather of the highest value. It was a one piece that provided invisible extra padding at the elbows, shins, stomach and breasts, while still being fasionable, it had large ovals cut away on the left and right side to show off the start of the hip and was adorned with zips. Now Celina knew where Niklas had got his from. The merchant had explained that it was made from Halla leather, and that it was breathable, it would never feel tight, except from extreme weight gain, small height and weight changes and it would just expand or shrink, it was tight in all the right places and still comfortable.

"I'll take it!"

When he said the price out she sighed and kicked at the dirt.

"I'll take it." A voice appeared from the side.

"Hey! I was going to...Oh...Niklas..."

The merchant took the money and handed the clothes to Niklas.

He bowed his head and held them out to Celina. "For you milady."

She smiled at him. "Thank you."

"So, it's good to see you out and about Celina...I was getting worried to be truthful, and I see you've made a friend."

Lanaya smiled and shrugged her shoulders cutely.

Niklas looked up toward the sun. "That time already...I need to get back inside; I'll see you at dinner Celina?" And before she could reply he'd left.

The women looked around the market a bit more before deciding that they should get back inside too. Celina put her new leathers on and twirled as she looked in the mirror in her room.

"It looks great on you."

Celina jumped when she heard the voice, she spun to see Lanaya lying on her bed. She had never heard her enter, one of her skills of course.

Celina blushed and laughed. "You think so?" She could never take compliments well.

"Yes..." Lanaya raised an eyebrow. "They would look better off though."

She stared at Celina, as she saw her nipples harden through the leather she began to slip her own skirt off.

Celina sighed heavily. "Lanaya...I...I can't do that right now I..." Her voice trailed off.

Lanaya nodded her head quietly, her face blushing bright red.

Celina moved and sat next to her on the bed. "You're a beautiful woman; Maker knows I'd like nothing more than to ravage you now but..."

"I understand...Ma serannas lethallan." She stood up and hiked her skirt back up and headed for the door.

"Lanaya." She turned to face Celina. "Sit down...I—I want to explain to you."

Lanaya listened as Celina told her everything, apart from _why_ Leliana had left her of course. Lanaya looked terribly embarrassed when the story had finished. "I...Creators sorry, I had no idea...The first day we met I just thought you were a drunk...I...I had no idea, abelas." She bowed her head.

"It's good for somebody else to know..." She stood up. "So...we're going to dinner?"

"Ah yes, let's go, I'm famished."

***

Niklas had saved a few seats near him in the middle of one of the tables. He had stood up and beckoned them over when they had entered. The room was full of talk and laughter; huge kegs full of beer sat in a corner, giant plates adorned the tables. The women sat down and greeted Niklas and the other Wardens surrounding.

Niklas caught Celina's gaze and followed it over to the keg. "No!"

She jumped and looked back at him. "I...I know..."

Niklas squeezed her shoulder. "You're getting better; it was great seeing you out earlier. That looks lovely on you by the way."

Celina thanked him again for buying it and they sat eating, Celina joined in telling tales with other Wardens that night and finally when people had started going back to bed her and Lanaya had left. Niklas was smiling at her as she left _what's he smiling at?_

Celina said goodnight to Lanaya and kissed her on the forehead. "Sorry again about earlier."

Lanaya laughed. "It should be me and my brashness that's apologising." She smiled and entered her room.

Celina slowly walked along the corridors back to her own room. It was late so she stripped down to her smallclothes before sneaking out and into the heating room; she boiled a few buckets of water and carried them back into her room. She poured them into the bath, stripped her smallclothes off and climbed in. She sighed in relief as she sank down into the water. Before long she noticed herself nodding. _I should get out in a minute before I fall asleep in here._ The day had took its toll on Celina and exhaustion claimed her before she could climb out of the bath, she sunk under the water, too weak to lift herself back up. She began to thrash pitifully as the water found its way into her lungs. And then she was pulled out of the water, she spluttered and coughed as her eyes cleared.

A red haired angel.


	17. Chapter 17

_Authors Notes: Zomg here it is! :O, anyways I thought it'd be fun to tease you all with another character but I'd be killed apparently so...yeah, not a good idea :P. The funny start I imagined was something more like this:_

"_Le...Leliana?" The water began to clear from Celina's eyes. The red haired figure shifted about in front of her._

"_No, it's me you bloody nug runner."_

"_Oghren?" And with that she passed out. _

Seventeen.

"Le...Leliana?" The water wouldn't clear fully from Celina's eyes, she could see a red haired figure holding her, she tried to rub her eyes but her arms were unresponsive, she felt herself slip in and out of consciousness. "Leliana? I—I can't see!"

A soft voice comforted her. "Shhh, shhh..."

Her vision blurred and she slipped into sleep.

***

Celina awoke with a startle, she regretted sitting up immediately, her head spun and she lied back down to try and calm it.

"Maker...what happened last night?" She looked over to her bath. "Was I imagining that? I..."

The door opened and she could hear Lanaya speaking outside, she heard her leave and then another figure entered the room, Celina looked her up and down, she had a beautiful body, and that hair, burning red.

"Leliana?"

The figure stepped into the light of a lantern hanging from the ceiling.

"Leliana!"

"Celina!"

Celina sat up from her bed as Leliana ran to her, they hugged, Celina's hug was awkward but Leliana's was full of love.

Tears were streaming down Celina's face by this point. "I didn't think I'd ever see you again! I'm so sorry."

"Shhh, it's alright, stop crying love."

_Love._

"I...I fell apart without you...I..."

"Breath Celina...deep breaths."

Celina wondered what she meant until she noticed she hadn't taken a breath since Leliana had entered. She sniffled loudly as she took in a breath.

Leliana pulled away from Celina and sat on the edge of the bed looking at her, she looked just as beautiful as ever, Celina wondered how much worse she now looked than she had last time Leliana had seen her.

"I was devastated when I came back to the hotel and you were gone..."

"You...you had left the ring." She twirled her own ring that she was wearing.

Leliana smiled when she noticed she still had her ring on. "I left it so I had another reason to go back and confront you, I could never leave such a ring."

_Maker I'm an idiot._

"I...I thought you'd left me." Celina lay back, staring up at the ceiling.

"I could never leave you Celina...I just needed some time to think."

"Oh Leliana I've done some horrible things...I—I've been so numb..." She began to sob again.

"It's okay Celina; we can talk about it whenever you're ready..."

Celina lied for a minute longer on her bed before sitting up and looking at Leliana. "How did you find me?"

Leliana sighed deeply. "Well...when you sent that rather...strange letter to Nik..." Leliana faltered slightly. "When you sent that letter to him he told me that if he heard from you again he'd send word instantly...that...was after I apologised for ambushing him back in Val Royeaux..."

"What letter?" A look of genuine confusion on Celina's face.

"Ah yes...it was rather poorly written, I suspected you were drunk when writing...well, you sent a letter telling him that you were 'going somewhere to do something about something.' And when an Orlesian Warden tracked me down and told me that you had shown up on the doorstep of Weisshaupt...I immediately bought a horse and set off for here...that was about two weeks ago now."

"How long has it been? Since you..._I_ left?"

Leliana shook her head. "You cannot blame yourself for this...you were drugged when...and I understand you thought I'd left...I thought you had just left at first until the letter came. But it's been a bit longer than two months."

"Oh Leliana I've missed you!" She threw her arms around Leliana, squeezing hard. "I haven't been able to feel for so long...There were times I felt like dying...times I even nearly did...I just wanted to give up."

"Celina..." Tears began to run down her own face as she squeezed Celina back, tears of joy.

They sat in silence embracing for what seemed to be hours, it might have been, the only noise was the occasional sniffing from Celina and birds chirping outside.

They eventually pulled back, Celina examining Leliana. "Maker you're beautiful."

Leliana gave a small laugh. "Trying to seduce me already?"

"No! I...I adore your beauty, I missed seeing it..."

"Oh? Only my looks?"

Celina smiled weakly. "You know what I mean..."

Leliana smiled and moved a strand of hair out from Celina's eyes with her fingers and kissed her on the tip of her nose. "I know what you mean. You're as beautiful as ever."

Celina had shuddered at Leliana's kiss. "You really think so? I look a mess..."

"No you don't...you're gorgeous."

There was a knock at the door and Celina jumped, almost head butting Leliana. "Wh—Who is it?"

The door slowly opened and Lanaya poked her head around the frame. "Sorry to interrupt, I just thought you two might've wanted some food." She entered the room with a tray in her hands. Two bowls and two glasses of juice sat on it. She placed it down at the foot of the bed and smiled before heading for the door.

"Lanaya was it?" Leliana said after her.

Lanaya spun and looked and Leliana. "Yes, Lanaya."

"Thank you for being here for Celina."

Lanaya looked at Celina who embarrassedly smiled at her.

Lanaya looked down and poked at the floor with her toes. "Oh...No problem." She smiled, blushing and left the room.

"Now that the foods here I'm starving." Celina said, her appetite had finally started returning a few days ago.

Leliana picked up the tray and handed Celina a bowl.

Celina sniffed at it and sighed. "Vegetable soup..._again."_

"Better than Alistair's at least."

"I think anything is."

They ate for a few minutes before Leliana pointed at Celina's finger. "I'm glad you still have that on."

"I...I could never bring myself to take it off...It was the only memento of you that I had..." Celina suddenly jumped off the bed and rooted around in some drawers on the other side of the room. She came back to Leliana and sat in front of her. "I still have this too."

It was the ring Celina had bought her. "I...such a beautiful ring."

Celina held it out but Leliana hesitated. "Oh..."

"I'm sorry, it's just that...there's a lot we need to talk about..."

Celina nodded her head. "I understand..."

They finished their soup in silence. Leliana collected the empty bowls and placed them back on the tray. "I'll go take these back to the kitchen's, you get ready and we'll go and get you some fresh air...and talk."

Celina reached out and whispered her name as she opened the door. Leliana looked back over her shoulder. "Do you still love me?" A tear rolled down Celina's face.

"Oh of course I do...I don't think anything you could do would stop me loving you...I...I just didn't _like_ you at that time." She said with a short laugh.

Celina tried to smile but could only cry. "Thank you for coming Leliana...I love you."

"Get dressed, I'll be back shortly." And with that she was gone.

Celina lied back on her bed, inhaling and exhaling deeply. A large smile spread across her face and she began laughing in glee.


	18. Chapter 18

_Authors notes: Enjoy peeps =) Hope you've had a good easter._

Eighteen.

Celina's bedroom door slowly crept open. Her senses tingled, she slightly opened her eyes, two figures were moving silently, the third made a slight noise as they tried to remain silent. Celina's hand slowly crept under her pillow and found the handle of her small dagger. As the first figure reached her she grasped the handle of the dagger and dove from the bed, flattening the would-be assailant onto the stone cold floor, as she brought her dagger to the throat she looked toward the attackers face and realised it was Lanaya, she smiled hopelessly back up at her. Celina looked back at the other two as they started laughing. Lanaya rolled and pushed Celina off her before jumping back to her feet.

"What are you doing?" Celina asked confusedly.

Lanaya looked back at the other two and nodded.

"Happy birthday!" They all shouted.

"Maker, it's my birthday?"

The not so quiet figure turned a lamp on to reveal that it was Niklas and the other, Leliana. Leliana carried a large cake in her hands.

Celina rubbed her head when she noticed she was only in her small clothes. "You...you have me at a disadvantage..." She caught Lanaya's longing gaze and smiled at her. "If not for Niklas you might've got me."

The women glared at Niklas before shooing him out of the room. "Alright alright, I'm going." He laughed and shouted another happy birthday before closing the door and heading back down the corridor.

The other women sat around Celina cross legged and looked at her smiling. Lanaya eventually shifted around before presenting Celina with a beautiful leather journal bound in gold. "For you." She said with a cute smile.

"Aww, thanks, I've wanted a journal for a while actually...Thank you. I'd forgot it was even my birthday to be honest."

Lanaya smiled again. "Leliana remembered though."

"How could I forget?" Leliana laughed and handed Celina a long jewellery box.

There was a long golden chain in it with a locket, Celina opened the locket and there was a tiny piece of paper that read 'Love forever' and one single red hair.

Celina grinned at Leliana. "Thank you."

Lanaya noticed the awkward but loving looks and decided it would be best to leave. She got up slowly, told the women she'd see them later and left.

"Want some cake?" Leliana gestured toward the cake.

"Ahh, it's a bit early but I guess...Leliana?"

"Hmm?"

"Thank you."

***

It had been a week since Leliana had come to the fort, she and Celina spoke often and Niklas had found her a room next door so they were always close. They hadn't been intimate but Celina hadn't expected them to. Celina had told Leliana most of what had happened, she had told her of the drunken sex she had taken part in, Leliana was annoyed at first since that was what drove the split in the first place, but she began to understand. She too had needed to be comforted, but when she did she would find an old friend and they would just speak. Celina didn't have that so she had tried to find comfort in other ways. They had eaten together a few times but Celina had been feeling ill again lately and spent a lot of time in her room. They would go out for walks around the fortress once a day if she was lucky. Celina would watch Lanaya and Leliana train with their bows, Leliana still had her clockwork crossbow she had found back in Orlais, Lanaya found it fascinating and would examine it every chance she got. Leliana had avoided Niklas as much as she could but had forgiven him slightly for helping Celina.

Celina was feeling better one day and had challenged Lanaya to a sparring fight; she hadn't had any exercise for a while and knew her fighting skills would have degraded considerably.

"Don't go easy on me." She jested to Lanaya.

"Hah, nor you me!" Lanaya spun a pair of wooden short swords in her hands.

She growled and charged Celina, Celina moved to parry the blow but found her steps slower than she was used to, she parried the blow but it staggered her. Celina grunted as she returned a blow from her own wooden long sword, Lanaya dodged and ducked as Celina went on the offensive, a lucky blow caught Lanaya in her stomach. She coughed and bent slightly as it connected; she dodged the next 'killer blow' and returned with a punch to Celina's nose. Completely unready for it Celina fell backwards, warm blood gushing out of her nose.

"Oh Creators sorry!" Lanaya ran over to comfort Celina but she simple pushed her back and spat a glob of blood on the floor.

"It's okay, keep going." She raised her sword above her head in a stance Duncan had taught her on their short time on the road.

In her normal condition Celina would've wiped the floor with Lanaya in no time, but she was tiring quickly and her arm was becoming numb from parrying Lanaya's blows. Lanaya brought both blades down onto Celina's at the same time, Celina's arm buckled and her fingers opened. The next thing she knew she was looking up at Lanaya from the floor, a wooden sword pointing to her neck.

"Give up?" Lanaya said with her usual cute smile.

Celina sighed. "It seems that way."

Lanaya helped Celina back to her feet just as Leliana was returning. She cocked her head and smiled at them peculiarly. "What on Thedas are you two doing?"

Celina wiped her hand along her nose. "Just...practising."

Lanaya danced around. "I won!" a huge grin on her face.

"You nearly broke my nose while you were at it."

"I know, sorry, I forgot about the no face rule, I saw an opening and took it...you still look as beautiful as ever though."

Leliana shot her a deadeye but she didn't notice. "Let's go back to your room Celina; I'll have a look at your nose."

Celina bowed to Lanaya and they headed back to Celina's room.

***

"Find anything in the market?" Celina asked as Leliana dabbed at her nose with a wet cloth.

"No not really, I was just browsing anyway. How did she beat you anyway?"

"I don't know...I haven't exercised in about a month, I'm getting out of shape..."

"We need to get you out more."

"I know, I know..."

They sat in silence as Leliana tried to stem the flow of blood.

"I don't think this is going to stop anytime soon..."

"Think I should go to the healer?"

"Yes, I think it might be broken."

"Great."

"Come on, let's get you over there."

They passed Lanaya on the way to the healer's room. She apologised many times when she noticed the damage she had done. Celina had told her it was no problem every time but she kept apologising nonetheless. The healer smiled when the women went in.

"Oh Celina, what happened here?"

"Training incident."

"Should you really be training in your condition?"

"I...I just wanted to get some exercise."

"You seem fine apart from..." She lifted the cloth from Celina's face. "...a broken nose." She whispered a few words and tapped Celina's nose, the blood stop immediately, she wiped the blood from it and smiled. "There we go, good as new."

"Thank you." Celina turned to the door.

The healer shouted after her. "A word Celina."

Leliana looked back at Celina. "I...I'll wait outside..."

***

Celina had emerged a few minutes later and they headed back to Celina's bedroom, Celina lay back on her bed and began writing in her new journal while Leliana filled a bath. They would usually bathe one after another in Celina's room so that they could catch up a bit more. Leliana stripped and sighed as she settled into the warm water.

Celina stared at her for a few minutes. "Leliana?"

"Yes?"

"I...I think I'm pregnant."


	19. Chapter 19

_Authors notes: Just a short one guys, I've got horrible man flu and can't concentrate too well =/, I'd rather be in bed but didn't want to deprive you of your daily fix __ Hope it's up to your usual standard._

Nineteen.

"Pregnant? As in...With a child?"

Celina looked away from Leliana and up at her roof. "Yes...With a child."

"I...I don't know what to say...I didn't think Grey Wardens could get pregnant?"

"It's not impossible."

"Do you know when this happened? Or even who the father is?"

"I—I don't know...I don't know if I even am pregnant."

"Oh..." Leliana sighed and leaned further back into the bath.

"Leliana?" Celina's voice was trembling; she was on the verge of tears.

"Hmm?"

"I don't want a child, I—I don't know anything about children, I...It'll ruin my body...I'm too young!" Celina was crying by this point, tears streaming down her face.

Leliana climbed out of the bath dried herself off quickly and sat on the edge of the bed. "I..." This was the first time Celina had noticed Leliana really lost for words.

"I don't know what to do...I can't have a child. It won't be right on them." Celina sat up and stared at Leliana.

Leliana hugged her and rocked.

"I'm scared Lel..."

"Shhh, get your bath, we'll have dinner and go for a walk, we'll talk about it then, are you okay to walk?"

Celina tried to laugh but could only cry. "I'm not that unfit!"

***

Lanaya had been happy when she found that Celina had no real damage from the punch, she had a beautiful purple bruise blossoming across her stomach where Celina's sword had hit, she simply smiled and shrugged when Celina had pointed it out, she enjoyed the fact that Celina was looking at her body, even if it was more of a medical manner.

Celina and Leliana had walked around the fortress and talked about what would happen if Celina was pregnant, a few more weeks and it would be visible anyway...a few more weeks.

***

"Ahhh Celina, what can I do for you?" Niklas smiled as Celina entered his office.

"I want to learn to fight like you do."

"What?"

"With two swords."

"Oh...I guess I can show you...are you feeling alright? I know you've been quite sick lately."

Celina was quiet for a few seconds as she thought. "Yes, I'm fine."

Niklas cocked his head quizzically. "What's wrong?"

"I..."

"I won't push you, if you don't want to say then don't."

"I think I'm pregnant."

Niklas shook his head in shock. "Did you just say pregnant?"

"Ye—Yes..."

"Wow. I...I don't know what to say."

"Neither do I, neither does Leliana."

"Leliana doesn't have anything to say? That's a first..."

"I know...I really don't know what I'm going to do."

Niklas sat down behind his desk. "Well, you know full well I can't train you if you're pregnant."

"I know...I just need to get some exercise, I'm feeling bloated and useless, I've been here for a month and I've not contributed to anything."

"We all owe you Celina; a lot more of us would be dead if not for your efforts in Ferelden."

"Still...I want to do something."

Niklas searched around in his desk and pulled out a ledger. "Well, how about..." He slid the ledger across the desk. "You go down to the village twice a week, and see what shipments are coming in? That way you'll be useful and getting some air and exercise."

Celina smiled. "Thank you Niklas, that would be good."

***

It was dark by now and Leliana had already gone to bed. Celina took a short visit to the healer before heading back to her room. She was had just passed Lanaya's door when the elf stuck her head out to confirm it was Celina before coming out of the room.

"Hey Lanaya."

"Hi." Lanaya approached Celina. "Whacha doin'?"

"I was just going to bed, something the matter?"

"Oh no." Lanaya put an arm out past Celina's head and rested it on the wall. She reeked of alcohol.

"I think you should go to bed Lanaya, you...seem a bit worse for the wear."

"Oh I was planning on." She winked and licked her lips.

"Lanaya...I told you I can't do this."

"Aww, just come in for a while." She grabbed Celina's hand and pulled her into her room. She jumped onto her bed and slid her clothes off.

_Oh Maker...How can I get out of this?_

Lanaya smiled and pouted her lips. "Please?"

Celina sighed. "Fine...lay down on your stomach, I can...do it better that way."

"Oooh, okay." Lanaya smiled as she turned over and placed her head in the pillow.

Celina sat on Lanaya's back and pushed her head into the pillow. Lanaya struggled, flailing her arms and legs around trying to shift Celina, Celina just pushed a knee deep into Lanaya's back, a muffled shout came from the pillow and she stopped moving.

"Sorry Lanaya...hopefully you won't remember any of this..." Celina slowly climbed from Lanaya's unconscious form and left the room.

_That woman..._

When she reached her room Leliana was sleeping on her bed. She shook Leliana's leg gently.

"Mmm." Leliana yawned and looked around. "Maker, I didn't realise I was going to fall asleep."

Celina gave her a peculiar look. "Something wrong?"

"Oh no...I...I just wanted to tell you something." Celina sat on the edge of the bed and looked at Leliana. "If you are pregnant, I'll help you raise the child with all of my love."

Celina smiled deeply at Leliana. "Thank you Leliana, that means a lot to me."

"Can I sleep with you tonight? I want to be close to you."

Celina lied down on the bed. "I don't see why not, it was getting cold in here anyway." Celina said with a smile. Leliana wrapped an arm around Celina and they slept.


	20. Chapter 20

_Authors Notes: Another short-ish one, beware of the lemons :D Enjoy anyway. _

Twenty.

"Celina!" A voice rung out down the corridor from behind Celina. Celina spun on her heel to see Lanaya's head peeking out the side of her door. "Can you come here a minute please?" Celina headed back to Celina and stopped outside her door. "Did...Did I try something last night?"

Celina laughed. "You could say that."

"Creators I'm sorry...I—I get very emotional when I've been drinking."

"Don't worry about it. Want to go get some breakfast?"

Lanaya yawned and stretched. "I could do with some food; give me a minute while I get some clothes on." She turned and headed to get dressed. Celina watched the perfect curves of her bottom as she walked to the other side of the room; she quickly shook her head and turned to face away. She emerged a second later in a pair of tan leather pants and a loose white cloth shirt. She smiled at Celina. "Let's go."

Celina noticed Leliana sat eating on her own when they entered; Celina brushed her hand over her shoulders as she walked past and smiled to her.

Leliana grinned at Celina as she sat down. "I enjoyed last night, it's been a while since I've been that close to anyone."

Celina smiled back. "Yes, it was nice."

Lanaya looked at them both puzzlingly.

Leliana laughed. "We slept together."

"Oh? Slept? As in...You know...no actual sleeping involved?"

Celina giggled. "No no, it was just sleeping."

"Oh."

"Disappointed?" Leliana said in a mocking tone.

"Maybe..."

The women finished eating and Celina and Leliana parted ways with Lanaya, who was going to practise her bow for the day. It was actually the first day that she would be heading to the village below Weisshaupt, she and Leliana headed back to her room to get dressed into more suitable walking clothes.

Celina stood naked looking in a mirror, pushing her breasts together.

"What are you doing?"

"They're getting bigger..." She turned sideways and looked at her stomach in the mirror. "And my stomach looks like its swelling. I...I am pregnant..." A worried look written across her face.

"You'll be okay love, like I told you; I'll help you raise them as if they're my own." Leliana smiled at her sweetly. "Here, come sit down."

Celina walked over to the bed and sat next to Leliana. She sighed loudly and rested her head against the wall and closed her eyes. She suddenly felt a hand moving over her leg and toward her inner thighs. "Le—Leliana? Are you ready for this?"

"Oh I'm ready."

There was a sudden rapping at the door. "Celina?" It was Lanaya.

"Y—Yes?"

"...Are you okay?"

"Yes I'm fi—." Celina shuddered and moaned quietly as Leliana's hand found its target. "I'm fine!"

The door slowly opened. "What's wrong?" Lanaya stared at Leliana's hand. "Oh..." She watched for a few seconds before snapping herself out of it. "Sorry, never mind." She turned to leave.

"Lanaya?" Leliana looked at her. "You can stay if you want."

Celina grabbed Leliana's hand and held it. "What?" She had noticed a bit of jealously toward Lanaya from Leliana, she figured this was just to turn the tables.

Leliana nodded to the chair in the corner. "You can watch from there."

Lanaya was positively beaming. "Okay!"

_What just happened?_ Celina didn't have a clue.

"Don't worry Celina, I don't mind, Lanaya doesn't mind."

"I might!"

"Oh I know you don't." Leliana raised her hand in front of her eyes a split her fingers, they were slick from Celina. She blushed deeply as Leliana then licked them clean. Lanaya sat forward in the chair watching intently.

"Now...lay back." Leliana pushed Celina back onto the bed and began working on the throbbing flesh between Celina's legs.

Celina tilted her head to the side to look at Lanaya, she too was now naked. Her body seemed to have been carved by the gods themselves. Her small perky breasts pointed out, her luscious thighs and muscular stomach tanned to match her beautiful face. She was sitting back in the chair; Celina followed her hands as they moved downwards. Celina quivered as she noticed she was bare between the legs. Lanaya noticed and smiled as she began to satisfy herself.

It didn't take long looking at Lanaya for Celina to reach the edge; they had locked eyes and simply stared, lust showing in their faces. Celina's head snapped back to Leliana as she felt her muscles began to clamp up, she pushed Leliana's head from behind and held it firm against her warmth as spasms wracked her body. As her muscles began to relax she looked back to Lanaya, just in time to see her begin to buck in the chair, she yelped loudly and Celina gasped as Lanaya's juices were literally propelled across the room. Lanaya and Celina lay breathing heavily; Leliana smiled, wiped her mouth and headed for the door.

"I'll be in the courtyard when you've..." She looked at Lanaya. "...Caught your breath."

Celina raised herself from the bed after a minute of relaxing and got dressed. Lanaya was still in the chair panting as she left the room.

***

Weeks slowly passed and it became very apparent that Celina was indeed pregnant, the other Wardens would regard her in strange ways, some would be very supportive and others would almost completely ignore her. Lanaya had been shocked at first but had told Leliana she would look sexy when heavy with a baby. She had asked her the questions Celina had guessed were usual 'Do you want a girl or boy? What are you going to call them?' Celina had told her she didn't really want a child but would raise it with love, and she didn't really mind what gender. She had picked on a name though, Bryce if male, Eleanor if female, after her own parents. She and Leliana had become more passionate, still not on the level they had been before, but better than nothing. Leliana would invite Lanaya to watch every so often. It wasn't such a bad thing Celina decided, she quite liked it actually.

Celina had invited Lanaya to go down into the town with her one day, as Leliana had food poisoning and was indisposed. They had filled the ledger and were on the way back through the forest road to Weisshaupt.

"Have you been using the journal I bought you? I only just thought about it."

"Oh yes, I've been writing every night." Celina smiled at her. "It's a good gift."

"Glad you like it." They walked in silence for a minute longer. "What's the deal with you and Leliana?"

"What do you mean? I love her."

"Well yes but...Why do I get invited to watch? Don't get me wrong, I'm not complaining." She gave a short laugh. "On the contrary, you don't invite me enough!"

Celina smiled. "We couldn't have you watching us do _everything_ now could we?"

"What do you mean by _everything?_ Are you into some more...exotic things?"

"Hah, you could say something like that. Leliana's very...sexual."

Celina felt a sharp kicking sensation in her abdomen. _Could that be the baby? Isn't it a bit too early for that? Maker I don't know anything about children._ She was about to laugh and tell Lanaya before she looked down.


	21. Chapter 21

_Authors Notes: ZOMG!!! =D Try to enjoy :P_

Twenty One.

_Uhh, I feel awful. I knew I shouldn't have eaten that strip lamb meat. _Leliana sat on a bench in the courtyard, leaning forward with her head in her hands.

"Ahh...Where are you Celina?" Leliana pushed herself up and headed through the main doors and knocked on Niklas' door.

"Enter...Ah, Leliana, what can I do for you?"

"Is Celina back yet?"

"Not that I know of, why don't you head down to the town and find her?"

"I might just do that...Thank you."

Leliana nodded her head and left the room; she strode through the giant gates and started down the long winding road to the town. The road was strangely quiet; there would usually be an occasional caravan or groups of Wardens patrolling the road, but today...nothing. An ominous breeze rolled through the trees, chilling Leliana to the bone.

As Leliana was rounding a corner she could hear talking, it was Celina and an unknown speaker. She quietly hid behind a tree and glanced out. Leliana's heart almost jumped out of her mouth. There was a strange figure with what seemed to have purple fire as hair, and a huge pair of horns sprouting from its head. As Leliana moved to get a better look at the scene she saw the dead bodies of at least a dozen men, all garbed in leather and bandanas. _Bandits. _She moved further along the tree line trying to get a glimpse of Celina. She screamed _very_ loudly when she saw her.

"Oh Leliana, we were just talking about you." The Desire demon turned to face her.

"I will not fall for your tricks demon!" Leliana spat.

As Leliana came from behind the trees she gripped at her pocket crossbow with one hand, and pulled a bolt loose from a belt pack with the other.

"But we were having such a fun time."

Within a second Leliana's crossbow had unfolded, loaded and had fired a bolt. It lodged itself neatly between the demons eyes. It laughed as it fell to the ground and literally disintegrated. Celina immediately collapsed.

"Celina!" Leliana cried out in horror as she got closer to her love. She looked like a pin cushion; a dozen arrows were protruding from her stomach, chest, back and thighs. Thick dark blood poured from her wounds and mouth. Her mouth moved open and closed slowly, it was a miracle she was still alive. "Hold on Celina! Hold on!"

Leliana sprinted the fastest she ever had back to Weisshaupt. "Help! I need help!"

A group of Wardens approached. "What's wrong?"

"Just go down the road, NOW! I need to find a healer!"

The Wardens nodded and ran toward where Leliana had come from. Leliana burst through the main doors and into the healer's room. "I need you now!" The healer didn't ask why, nobody would burst into the room in such a manner unless it was urgent.

They ran back down the road to where Celina was, a few of the Wardens were finishing killing a group of demons.

"Maker, what's happened here!?" The healer shouted.

"We need mages! There's a tear in the fade!" One of the Wardens roared.

Another Warden ran back toward Weisshaupt, the healer took one look at Celina and shouted. "Get more healers too!" She knelt besides Celina and began chanting.

One of the Wardens grabbed Leliana by the shoulders. "What happened here woman!?"

Leliana just stood staring at Celina. "I—I don't know..."

It didn't look good for Celina, she would only be taking a short shallow breath every few seconds. The healer was tiring considerably, she could do nothing to help Celina at the moment, she was using all of her power just to keep her alive. The Warden who had ran back to the fort returned shortly with a large group of mages, four of them held their hands up to the visible rip in the fade and began chanting, another two knelt beside Celina and began working their magic. A young elven male also began to work, he ripped out two arrows that seemed to have gone into Celina's lungs, a white liquid began to bubble out, he quickly grabbed a piece of silk from his pack and pressed it down onto the holes. Celina's breathing slightly improved, nothing that would help her survive this ordeal in the long run though, they needed to get her back to Weisshaupt. There was a large sucking sound and a loud _pop! _As the tear dissipated. The mages had a quick discussion with the first healer, who was by now too exhausted to carry on healing. They surrounded Celina and as they lifted their arms, she too lifted into the air. They slowly made their way back up the path as the healers kept up their work, one of the healers collapsed and had to be carried by another Warden, leaving only one working on Celina, a huge trail of dark oozy blood followed behind them.

***

Niklas burst through the door to the healer's room. "What the fuck happened!?" Oh was he angry. _I let her do this because it's safe and means she can get out and she almost dies! She may still die yet. _He looked at Leliana. "What happened Leliana!?"

"I—When I went down to find her there was a...a Desire demon, feeding on her."

"How did a demon get there?"

"I don't know." Tears were welling up in Leliana's eyes.

"Can you please leave First?" A healer stared at Niklas. "You're not helping things."

Niklas screamed as he strode from the room, Leliana heard the door to his office fly open and then slam closed.

He returned a second later with his swords. "I'm going to find Lanaya." He walked briskly down the corridor and broke into a sprint as soon as he was in the courtyard.

"Maker, I forgot about Lanaya." Leliana cried out.

"If anyone can find her the First can...he's got a rather unique talent for detecting the taint." One of the auxiliary healers said.

Four healers were constantly surrounding Celina, another four would sit waiting until the first were too tired to carry on, they would swap and rest and swap and rest.

One of the healers touched Leliana on the shoulder and pulled her to the side. "It...It doesn't look good I'm afraid."

"What do you mean it doesn't look good?"

"There's a lot of damage, we can't actually heal anything, all we're doing is keeping her alive."

"Wha—What's the damage?"

The healer took in a deep breath. "Both of her legs are broken, one of her lungs is punctured in two places, the other in one, there's an arrow in her kidney, the arrow in her right leg has cut her Femoral artery, Maker...I don't know how she didn't die outright, it's almost a miracle she's still alive!"

Leliana sat on a wooden bench in the corner of the room and broke down. "She can't die! Not yet, there's so much I haven't said to her!"

The healer sat next to her. "Life can be cruel..."

Leliana sat for a minute, thinking. "Can—Can't you...Can't you splint her legs, seal her artery? I mean...Help her to heal naturally, while you keep her alive."

The healer sat thinking for a few seconds. "I suppose we could try that, though I wouldn't hold much hope to it my dear. She's lost a _lot _of blood."

Leliana sniffed loudly. "Thank you."

"You may want to wait outside dear, this may be unpleasant...The pain could awaken her and...Well..."

Leliana nodded. "I'll wait outside..."

She left the room and lent against the wall outside, she slid down it crying, burying her head in-between her knees. She had never felt so alone, she always had somebody to speak to, but now? Celina, Lanaya...Even Niklas, nobody was there for her. She jumped violently, as if she had been dreaming she was falling, as a blood curdling scream echoed out through the walls from the healing room.


	22. Chapter 22

_Authors Notes: Sad face =(_

Twenty Two.

Two large men rose to their feet and drew short swords as the door to their house flew open and snapped from its hinges. They moved to intercept the attacker but were both dead within seconds. Another man appeared from a door atop the stairs.

"Where is she!?"

"I—I don't know what you're talking about." The man stammered.

"I don't have time for games, tell me where she is, _now, _and I'll let you live."

The man looked toward the lifeless bodies of his friends, he gulped loudly, droplets of sweat pooling on his forehead, he nodded briskly and turned back upstairs. He pointed toward the corner of the room as the assailant reached the room.

"Lanaya!" Niklas ran over to the corner and knelt next to the elven girl.

Her clothes were ripped in many places, to reveal her breasts and between her legs, huge sick blue bruises covering her. She grasped out at the air and gurgled, blood was running down her chest. Niklas tilted her head back slightly to reveal a huge gash across her jugular thick blood oozed from it. He dropped his own head, took a deep breath and held her tight, rocking her gently as she slipped from this life. Once she had stilled he laid her down and looked into her eyes, they were cloudy and stared out at the beyond, he softly moved his hand over her eyes.

"I'm sorry..." He looked behind him, the man sneered at him before diving down the stairs and out of the door.

Niklas burst after him; the man was fast, but not fast enough. As Niklas caught him he grabbed the side of the man's head and smashed it into a building. "YOU'RE FUCKING DEAD!" He brought a fist down, smashing the man's nose into pieces. "But first...You're going to pay." He dragged the man back into the house and threw him onto the floor. Two sickening crunches came in turn as Niklas smashed his heel into each of the man's knees. The man convulsed and passed out. "We can't be having that." Niklas slapped him hard, waking him. "Now, you're going to watch." Niklas drew a small knife and proceeded to cut the man's eyelids off.

In the end the man had begged for Niklas to kill him quickly as the last finger of one hand had been cut off. Niklas had simply shaken his head as he cut the fingers from the other hand. He had then spat in the man's face before cutting his sex organs off and screaming that he wouldn't be able to do an atrocity like that in another life.

He finally climbed the stairs and picked up Lanaya's limp body. He took it downstairs and wrapped it in a large cloth before leaving.

***

Leliana stood at the head of the bed Celina was laying on, two healers flanked each side of her, working their magic on the woman. She had a huge fever, buckets of sweat were pouring from her head. Leliana dabbed at her loves forehead with a wet sponge, Celina would moan quietly or cry out in pain every so often. She was not looking any better, but then again it had only been hours since they had began working on her. Her clothes had been removed, along with the arrows. Bandages crisscrossed her body and large wooden splints were attached to both of her legs.

There was a quiet knock on the door and Niklas entered, he was covered in blood and dirt. "Can I speak to you Leliana?"

They stepped outside, Leliana looked up at him. "Lanaya?"

He looked down solemnly. Leliana slowly nodded her head, wiping a tear away. "I know you don't want to leave Celina, but...You became quite close to Lanaya lately did you not?"

_Not really..._"Yes...I...We were friends."

"I hate to ask you this, but can you help me get her ready for the funeral? I don't know who else she was friends with and I don't want to run around asking everyone..."

"I'll help...Where is she?"

Niklas gestured to his office across the hall. Lanaya was laid on a small foldable table. Leliana peeled back the cloth and stifled back a sob when she saw the condition she was in. "I hope you made them pay." She said without looking away from the corpse.

"They paid..."

"Can you wait outside Niklas? She deserves some dignity, even in death."

Niklas left the room silently.

Leliana immediately broke down crying. _If I had gone with them she wouldn't be dead right now. Celina would be okay...I...I could've protected them!_ A small basin with warm water and a sponge sat next to the table, along with a small bag full of makeup and a medical satchel. Leliana pulled the remnants of Lanaya's clothes from the body; she wiped the body with the sponge, the basin darkened with blood as she squeezed the sponge after wiping. She searched through the medical bag and found a needle and thread. She had trouble threading the cotton; her hands were shaking so much. She gagged as she sowed the young elves neck up. Her beautiful face and body were marred in bruises, she dabbed a pad of makeup over the bruises and her neck, covering them the best she could.

"Niklas?"

Niklas slowly opened the door. "Yes?"

"What's she wearing?"

He left and returned a second later, thrusting a gown into Leliana's hands.

She slowly slipped it up Lanaya's body. _Poor girl...Who could do this to a Grey Warden? They sacrifice everything to protect people and then they..._She gagged as she thought..._They rape her and kill her...bastards. _She finally let out a long sigh. "She's ready Niklas..."

He entered the room and nodded. "The pyres all ready, people have gathered...I'll get someone to carry her out." He left and entered a second later with four male Wardens, all in their silver armour. They carefully picked the body up, lifted her onto their shoulders and made their way into the courtyard.

The Wardens watched as one of their own was lifted onto the large stack of wood in the courtyard, none of them cried, they had all seen friends die, and they would probably see more die before their end. Leliana shed a single tear as Niklas set fire to the base of the pyre with a torch. He said a small prayer for her, everybody murmured their agreement and then watched in silence as the flames engulfed and claimed her.


	23. Chapter 23

_Authors Notes: Quite a bit of violence towards the end, hope you don't mind =)_

Twenty Three.

It had been two full days since the attack on the road, Celina was still in a state of comatose and Leliana hadn't got an ounce of sleep since. She hadn't eaten and hardly drank; she would gag and almost be sick every time she tried to lift food to her mouth. Niklas would try to speak to her but she would ignore him, she half blamed him for the condition Celina was in, and the other half she blamed herself for not going with her. Leliana entered the healer's room quietly, not wanting to disturb the healers. She moved over to the head of bed Celina was laid upon and looked down at her. She was still in a horrible fever, her head rolled to the side, her eyelids flickering, as if she was dreaming. One of the stand-by healers was changing her dressings. The bandages were stained with thick crimson splodges over where they were covering the wounds.

The healer plunged the bandages into a wooden basin filled with warm water and then lifted them onto a worktop; he placed his hands on Leliana's shoulders and looked at her. "I'm afraid she's not getting any better my dear...The bleeding won't desist, even the magic won't stop it."

Leliana smiled weakly at the healer. "Thank you. For persisting I mean."

"You might want to thank the First, he won't let us stop."

Leliana nodded slowly and reached for a sponge to wipe Celina's brow. The healer extended his hand in front and grabbed the sponge; he nodded his head to Leliana. "You need to get some rest, leave this to us. If the situation changes we'll call for you."

Leliana nodded her head slowly and opened the door; she took one last hopeful glance at Celina, who was now whimpering quietly, and left the room.

Leliana was about to knock on Niklas' door when he burst out of it. "Oh, Leliana."

"Can I have a word?"

"Can you walk and talk? I needed to be at the training yard five minutes ago."

Leliana nodded and Niklas broke into a brisk walk. "So?" He glanced at her.

Leliana was almost running to keep up with him. "Thank you for doing this for Celina."

"Doing what?"

"The healers?"

"Well...I feel responsible."

Leliana looked down at her feet as she walked.

"Look, I know you don't like me Leliana, but I'm worried about you, you need to get some rest and food...you look like a walking corpse."

"I've tried, food repulses me...I can't sleep at all."

They rounded a corner and Niklas stopped and turned to Leliana. "Can you drink?"

"Yes, not much though."

"Come to the dining hall tonight, I'll have the cook make some thin soup for you, and we have...herbs that can help you sleep." Leliana gave him a quizzical look. "_NOT_ those herbs...It's a mixture of roots and leaves that our apothecaries sometimes make for Wardens nearing the calling...To help with the dreams."

"I...Thank you, I don't think I'll need them really, I feel like I'm going to collapse..."

Niklas turned and headed down the corridor, leaving Leliana behind. He took one look back at her as he reached the training yard. "Remember, dinner tonight."

With that she was alone again.

***

Niklas waved Leliana over as she entered the dining hall. She groggily made her way over, she felt like she was going to pass out from exhaustion at any moment. She slumped down in a seat next to Niklas and sank down sighing loudly.

Niklas raised an eyebrow and looked at her. "Are you feeling up to having that soup I mentioned?"

Leliana sat quiet for a few moments before pushing herself back up. "Do I have any choice?"

Niklas gave a short laugh and got up from his seat; he returned a second later and placed a bowl of water thin soup in front of Leliana.

She looked from the bowl, to Niklas and back again. "What is it?"

"Chicken..."

"What's this floating in it?"

"Noodles...they're an Antivan thing, wheat and water basically...You need something solid after all."

Leliana nodded her head slowly and lifted the spoon to her mouth, she sipped at it slowly, making a loud slurping sound, and then began to shovel spoon after spoon into her mouth, much to Niklas' amusement.

She sighed and sat back in her chair again after finishing. "Thank you Niklas."

He smiled. "No problem, thank the cook."

Leliana smiled weakly. "I'm going to try and get some sleep...Maker knows I need it."

Niklas nodded slowly. "I'll see you tomorrow then." He bowed his head shortly as Leliana got up and left.

She felt as though she had just had a drinking competition with Oghren, she stumbled to and fro as she made her way back to her room. The second her door was closed and her shoes were off sleep claimed her.

***

Leliana slowly pulled herself from the bed, she could hear shouting outside and it sounded as if there was a battle, steel rang out as it connected with other steel, _probably someone training outside..._She opened her door a slither and glanced outside, corpses were everywhere, mostly belonging to Darkspawn, but a few Wardens here and there. She immediately moved back into her room. _What are Darkspawn doing here!?_ She grabbed a set of daggers and sneaked out of her room. She decided that it would be best to make her way to the main hall and the courtyard, anywhere where the ground wasn't paved over huge holes leading underground were showing, she passed small pockets of Wardens holding down strategic locations against countless numbers of Darkspawn, there were thousands of them, but they all ignored her. She thought that it must've been because she wasn't a Warden they didn't think her a threat. She glanced down the archery range as she passed it; dozens of Darkspawn corpses littered the range, and stood way at the back were a group or Wardens, arrows at the ready. A huge battle was taking place in the courtyard; whole squads of Wardens were climbing Ogres, stabbing their blades into the creatures skulls, huge magic bolts flew across the yard, smashing into Darkspawn and Wardens alike. A few Genlocks charged Leliana when they saw her but she disposed of them easily. An ogre came toppling down in front of her; a giant of a man was standing on its chest, pummelling its face with his bare fists. She made her way into the main hall, bodies lined the corridor, but they weren't Darkspawn, these were Wardens. Most had large burn marks on them, strong magic was at work. The door to the healer's room was open. _No!_ Leliana burst through the open door. Celina was still lying on the bed; the healers that usually surrounded her were lying dead in a heap on the floor.

"You won't touch her!" A shout rang out from beside Celina.

"Niklas!"

"Stay back Leliana!"

Niklas was backed against the wall next to Celina, his swords drawn. A huge gash dug into the side of his face and his left flank was actually smouldering, Leliana could see the raw flesh through it. Two Hurlocks that were in the room charged Niklas, they lost their heads quickly. Another Hurlock with a staff began chanting in its guttural tongue. Leliana was rooted in fear. _Move damn it!_ The Hurlock raised its arms at the pinnacle of its spell and a huge bolt of energy launched from its hands at Niklas, he raised his swords to try and block it but they burnt right through, he was slammed into the wall, a huge hole in his chest. He coughed loudly as he dropped to a knee; he shakily rose back to his feet. His ribs were actually showing through the burn. He raised his arms as a Genlock dove over the bodies to reach him, but quickly noticed his weapons were lying on the floor. The Genlock swung a club that connected with his midsection, he dropped down against the wall, coughing and spluttering, the Genlock screeched in joy as it brought its club down on Niklas' head, there was a loud crack, blood and brain matter splattered the wall. _Move Leliana! Move damn it! _The Hurlock emissary muttered a word and Leliana found herself pinned to a wall, her arms and legs were responding now but she was powerless to do anything. The emissary and a small group of Hurlocks surrounded Celina. Leliana saw her eyes were open, fear painted across her face.

"Celina!"

"Leliana, help me!"

The emissary stroked his hand over Celina's stomach and laughed.

"Get off me!" Celina screamed.

The emissary pointed to the other Hurlocks.

Celina screamed and convulsed as they shouted in triumph and plunged their blades into her, again, and again.


	24. Chapter 24

Twenty Four.

"...ana!...Leliana!"

There was a loud bang and Leliana felt a sharp tugging on her. Her eyes slowly opened, a blurred figure was holding her up. "N—Niklas? You...You died."

"I died? It sounded more like you had, I was told screaming could be heard coming from your room so I came to see what was happening..."

"Oh...A dream?"

"More like a nightmare from the sounds of it. I have a slight bit of good news though."

Leliana raised an eyebrow as she looked at him. "Yes?"

"Celina is...awake...sort of, we can't get anything out of her...She keeps whispering your name and falling back unconscious."

Leliana snapped too immediately and shakily rose to her feet. Niklas extended a hand but she ignored it, he showed no signs of taking offence and quickly led Leliana toward the courtyard.

"May I ask what happened in this dream?"

"I...We were under attack, I made my way to the infirmary, you were defending Celina..."

"Oh?"

"Yes...A Hurlock mage knocked you against a wall with a spell and a Genlock...killed you."

"One of those runts killed me?"

Leliana ignored that. "And...And they surrounded Celina, th—the mage stroked her bump and...and then they drove their swords through her, it was awful Niklas...It was so vivid. I...I could hear the bandages rip as the blades drove through, I could hear the sucking sound as they pulled them out and pushed them in again." Leliana sniffed loudly and wiped a tear away.

"I...That would never happen, both you and Celina are safe here, you couldn't be anywhere safer in the world."

They entered the main hall and stopped outside of the infirmary. "I'll stay out here, the healers will have to stay though, the bleeding hasn't stopped...I don't know how she's awake to be honest."

Leliana nodded and entered the room. Celina was asleep at the time so she sat on the bench and laid back. She didn't know how long she had been sat for but she eventually heard it 'Leliana...' 'Leliana...' One of the healers looked to her. She rushed to the head of the bed and looked down at Celina. "I'm here Celina, I'm here."

"Leliana."

"I thought I was going to lose you Celina."

The muscles around Celina's mouth twitched as she tried to smile. "Come closer." She whispered. Leliana lent in closer, putting her ear to Celina's mouth. "I can't feel. I feel broken."

A tear streamed down Leliana's face and landed on Celina's cheek. "You almost died. The...The bleeding won't stop."

"Leliana...I can't feel the baby."

One of the healers looked up. "The body's natural instinct to protect itself over that of the child has kicked in. There just isn't enough blood or energy to keep you both alive..."

Leliana nodded solemnly. "All that matters is that you live Celina."

"I...I'm okay..." A strained look spread across Celina's face.

"Celina?"

"I'm okay." She slowly moved an arm.

"No, don't move!"

"I'm okay!" She was still whispering, but in an angry tone. She took a deep breath and pushed. Her leg moved not even an inch before she passed out again.

"Restrain her." A healer pointed to one of the standby healers and he began binding her to the bed with leather straps.

"No! She's going to try and move even more if she wakes up and she's tied down! I...I'll talk to her next time she wakes up..."

The healer nodded slowly. "You better, the energy she just wasted doing that could have been used to heal her..."

"Thank you."

Leliana sat back down on the bench and awaited Celina's next awakening.

***

Niklas slowly entered the infirmary, Leliana was asleep on the waiting bench and a pair of healers were changing Celina's bandages, he crept back out of the door and returned a moment later with a blanket. He spread it over Leliana and began speaking to one of the healers. He heard a quiet moaning coming from Celina. Her eyes were open and she was looking at him.

"Niklas?" She whispered.

"Good evening sleepy." He said, trying to smile.

"What...Lanaya?"

"She...We'll talk about it when you recover..."

Celina gulped loudly and nodded slightly. "Did you kill them?"

"Yes...Can you stay awake for a minute Celina? You need to drink something...I'll get you some soup."

"I think I can..." Celina winced as a jolt of pain shot through her body. "I think I can manage."

"Hold on, I'll be right back."

He left the room and took a right into the dining hall. Luckily it was super time and a lot of the Wardens would come to the hall for a bowl of soup or some leftovers from dinner before going to bed.

He approached the food area and gestured for a bowl of soup. The lady behind smiled at him as she handed a bowl over. "Can I a mug of coco too?" The woman hurried off and returned a second later with a steaming cup of coco. He bowed his head and went back to the infirmary.

He shook Leliana on her shoulder. "Leliana?"

"Mmm..." She slowly roused. "Oh...Niklas, Maker, I fell asleep?"

"Don't worry about it, you've been up all day in here...and after your dream I can't imagine you were feeling in the best of conditions today...Anyway, Celina's awake." He pointed to Celina, her head was tipped to the side looking at them. The faintest smile twitched at her lips when her eyes connected with Leliana's. "I brought you this." He handed her the coco. "And...I brought this for Celina, I'm sure she'd rather have you give her it than me, I'd just end up spilling it everywhere." He said with a forced laugh.

"Thank you Niklas." She took a sip of the coco and placed it down on the bench. She pulled a chair out of the corner and sat next to Celina. She placed one of her arms under Celina's head to hold it up, and held the bowl in front of Celina's mouth. "Ready?"

"Mmhm."

Leliana slowly angled the bowl. Celina parted her lips slightly and gulped loudly as the liquid slipped down her throat.

Niklas smiled to himself at the love the women had for each other. Leliana glanced at him as he reached for the door. He bowed shortly and left without another word. _He's not that bad I guess..._

_Authors Notes: I can't believe any of you thought I'd kill Niklas and Celina off =P They're way too coolz0r :D I felt slightly mean for letting you think that though, sowwie _


	25. Chapter 25

_Authors Notes: So, It seems the end will be in sight soon =( I'm thinking of doing a sequel type thingy though so subscribe or favourite or whatever it is you do on here :P If you wanna see what happens with that __ Kthxbai xx _

Twenty Five.

It had been two more days before Celina awoke again; the blood around her wounds would begin to congeal but would become stuck to the bandages and be pulled of when changing the bandages, the healers had decided they would let it bleed freely since it had slowed considerably, it would take the legs a while longer to heal, they would heal quicker than a normal persons due to the Wardens quicker regeneration, but then she would have to do a lot of exercises on them to get them to what they used to be, the way they were snapped were in the manner that when they repaired they would be stronger...So that was one good thing that came out of it. The small bump on her stomach was completely gone now, along with most of the bruises she had obtained.

One day when the bleeding had miraculously slowed to a trickle and Celina was awake Niklas and Leliana entered the room.

"Will she be okay for ten minutes without healing?" Niklas asked. "We need to speak..."

The chief healer looked up. "I wouldn't advise it..._but_ she should be okay, if it is only ten minutes."

"Yes it will be."

The healer nodded slowly and they left the room.

Niklas and Leliana pulled chairs up next to Celina's bed. Celina blushed deeply. "I am naked you know..."

"Oh? I hadn't noticed." Niklas quipped.

"We've seen it before Celina, relax." Leliana looked slightly annoyed as she said that. She should be for her eyes only.

"Pfff, along with half of the fort..."

Niklas looked at Celina, a serious but apologetic look in his eyes. "We need to know what happened Celina."

"I...I was wondering when you were going to ask..." She sighed loudly and pushed herself up in the bed a little. "We were on the way back up here and...I felt a kick in my stomach...I thought it was the baby but...but when I looked it...it was an arrow. Then I just dropped, they thudded into me everywhere the men came out from the trees and they...they overpowered Lanaya and knocked her down...They jumped on my legs and left me to die while they..." Celina gagged loudly and Leliana squeezed her hand. "They raped her right in front of me...then I felt a...power...it just surged through me, I—I think It was magic? I killed them, as if they were nothing, some of them grabbed Lanaya and ran with her and then...nothing, the next thing I knew I was here..."

"Where they bandits?" Niklas asked.

"I don't know...They...I don't know." Tears were visibly running down Celina's face now.

Leliana stood and hugged Celina tightly, trying to avoid touching any wounds. Celina winced at first but melted and began sobbing as she thought about what happened.

"Thank you Celina." Niklas nodded and left.

"Leliana?"

"Yes my love?"

"I want to have a child now...I know how fleeting life is...I don't want to leave without a legacy."

"Your name will be known for centuries Celina."

"You know what I mean...I...I just want to go home."

The door opened and the healers returned. "Lie back down."

Celina nodded and slipped back down into the bed. "See you later Leliana?"

Leliana smiled. "Yes, I'll see you later." She blew Celina a kiss as one of the healers shooed her from the room.

***

Time passed slowly for Leliana, the highlights of her day would be the short visits to Celina, there were whispers going around the fort of the 'invincible woman' how she had slain the Archdemon personally and lived, almost singlehandedly saved northern Ferelden and had taken at least ten arrows and two broken legs, and she still wasn't dead! Leliana would smile when she heard these; Celina would laugh when Leliana told her. It had been a week since the last of her wounds had finally scabbed over; the healers had found a pair of crutches for her and had decided it was time for her to begin walking again. The bones were repaired, but the muscles would be weakened and the bone still tender. They gave her ten minutes a day to walk around in the courtyard, a healer would sit by the entrance to the hall in case anything happened, they also allowed her to go to the dining hall on her own. The other Wardens bowed and crossed their arms across their shoulders when they saw her. One healer would watch over her from the bench in the infirmary. One night the healer was asleep so she grabbed the crutches and crept to Leliana's room.

"Celina?" Leliana sat up and rubbed her eyes.

"Shhh, move up." She said with a smile.

Leliana couldn't help but laugh as she nudged over in her bed. "You're going to get hell for this tomorrow."

"Ah well, it'll be worth it, it's freezing in there anyway, I'll just use that excuse!" Celina climbed into the bed slowly and placed the crutches on the floor. She turned over and faced Leliana. "Hello." A huge grin across her face.

"Hello." Leliana wrapped her arms around Celina and squeezed tightly. "It feels good to be close to you again."

That was the best night's sleep any of them had since the incident.

***

"I can't believe you did that!" Niklas shouted. "Don't give me them eyes!"

Celina blinked at him innocently. "I'm sorry Niklas; I was cold...Leliana's nice and warm."

Niklas rolled his eyes. "Just ask next time...Or at least leave a note or...something!"

"Yes yes, I will...Oh by the way Niklas; we're leaving as soon as my legs are better."

"Leaving? Where?"

"Back to Ferelden...I have an Arling to run the last time I checked, my _holiday _seems to have gone on a bit longer than I expected to be truthful."

"Oh...should you really be walking that far in your condition?"

"You know I'm no frail flower..." Celina laughed when Niklas pulled a sour face. "But yes, we're getting horses...They've always looked fun to ride I guess." She poked her tongue out a bit and hobbled off out of the room for her walk with Leliana.

"That woman..."


	26. Chapter 26

_Authors Notes: Just a short one today folks, it's like 4am and I am royally pooped :P I'm saving the last for the next chapter anyway, which won't be up tomorrow/today...whatever time zone you're in, you know what I mean __ So it looks like you'll have to wait another day for the last chapter (Sad face!!) Anywayz, enjoy :D _

Twenty Six.

"So...I guess this is goodbye? It's been...interesting, I'll give you that much." Niklas chuckled as him and the two women reached the stables in the small town bellow Weisshaupt.

"It seems so." Celina commented back.

"I'm sure I'll see you again sometime, I may come visit sometime..." He glanced over to Leliana. "If you don't mind?"

Leliana smiled. "No, no, I don't mind...You're alright you know Niklas."

Niklas laughed. "Oh why thank you my lady." He bowed mockingly.

Leliana mounted her chestnut horse.

Celina hugged Niklas. "Thanks for everything..."

"No worries, I am technically your boss so...You know."

Celina laughed and attempted to mount her horse, but failed miserably. Niklas pushed her on and shoved a pouch full of coins into her hand. "I can't take this Niklas."

"Take it; I'm sure you'll find some way to spend it." Before Celina had time to argue back he slapped the horse hard on its rump and it charged out of the stables. Leliana giggled before setting off after her love.

Celina laughed wildly as she pushed the stirrups into the horses flank and it sped up. "This is amazing! I can't believe we don't have horses in Ferelden!"

Leliana laughed as she caught up. "They are beautiful creatures."

"I mean the riding! I've never felt anything like this...I feel so high up." Celina breathed in heavily and exhaled slowly.

"Oh you'll get tired of it in a few days my love, its good exercise anyway; you'll be as fit as a fiddle in no time."

Celina pouted. "You think my...form? Has degraded?"

Leliana laughed apologetically. "No no my love, you're looking as delicious as ever."

"Thank you Leliana, I know that I'm not but it's nice to hear it."

"Celina, it doesn't matter what happens to you; you'll always look like a goddess to me. But you really do look beautiful."

"You just want to get me into bed don't you?" Celina laughed and winked at Leliana.

"Oooh, you got me." Leliana burst into a fit of laughter and almost fell off her horse.

"Stay on your best behaviour and you might get it, providing I'm not too exhausted."

"Yes mistress." Leliana poked her tongue out at Celina.

***

The women made quick progress and they were back in Orlais in less than two weeks. It was autumn now and the grand highways were covered in leaves. It was reaching dusk and Celina was complaining about aching all over her body so they stopped at a familiar inn at a crossroads near Val Royeaux.

Celina sat at the bar with Leliana and ordered a half pint for herself and wine for Leliana.

"Been in before?" The bartender asked.

"Yes...It was...I don't know, about four month's maybe? I wasn't really in the best condition..."

"I know you from somewhere else."

"I must just have one of them faces."

"No no, you're famous...I just can't put my finger on it..."

Celina laughed. "You're from Amaranthine?"

"Yes Milady."

"I'm sure it'll come to you." Celina said with a smile. "Our drinks?"

"Oh yes, apologies." He brought their drinks and handed them over with a smile. "And would you two ladies be requiring rooms for the night?"

Celina nodded. "Please."

"Separate?"

"One room will be fine thanks, you do have double beds?"

"Of course we do, you stayed in one last..." He noticed the glare Celina was giving him. "Yes yes, we do. I'll get you a key now."

"What was that about?" Leliana sat down next to her, soaking wet.

"Raining?"

"Maker yes...I feel like somebody just poured a bucket of water on me."

"It's a rather nice look I think, draws attention." Celina's gaze floated down to Leliana's breasts.

"Eye's up, you're too tired for any of that remember."

"Oh you tease." Celina said with a giggle, pinching Leliana's cheek.

The bartender returned, and dropped a key in front of Celina. "Up the stairs, down the corridor, second on the left."

"Thanks."

The women had their drinks and retired to their rooms. Celina immediately stripped and jumped into the bed. "Ahhh." She gasped as she melted into the soft mattress.

Leliana quickly followed suit, she wrapped her arms around her love and they fell asleep. Celina awoke early the next morning; Leliana was sleeping soundly so she just sat hugging her until she awoke. As they left the bartender beamed. "Goodbye..._Warden._"

"So you remember where you know me from?"

"I don't know how I didn't know sooner; everyone's going to be jealous when they know you stayed here!"

"Don't mention the first time I stayed though."

The bartender bowed shortly as the women left.

"The first time?" Leliana asked as they mounted their horses.

"Ah yes, I stayed there...after...You know."

"Ohhh..." They sat in silence for a minute. "Ah well, want to try and make it across the bridge today, we can be back in Ferelden within a week if we're lucky." With that the women kicked their horses into action and headed toward the bridge.


	27. Chapter 27 Final

Twenty Seven.

Celina breathed deeply as she unbound the small golden string that tied her journal shut, she hadn't used the journal since before the death of the young elven beauty who bought her it, she shuddered as she thought of the last time she saw Lanaya. She quickly shook the thought from her head and opened the journal to the next available page; she scribbled the date down and began writing. The flap of the tent opened and Leliana entered, she smiled when she noticed Celina was awake.

"Good morning my love." Leliana said with a smile, she lay down next to Celina. "I haven't seen you writing in that for a while."

"Yes well...The last memories I have of Lanaya aren't exactly pleasant..." Celina trailed off.

"I'm sorry you missed her sending off, I know you would've wanted to be there."

"I don't know if I could've seen her like that really, thank you for preparing her though, I know you two weren't exactly friends..."

"Try not to dwell on it too much Celina, she was avenged and sent off well."

"I know...It's just that...I'm sure there's something more I could've done to help her."

"Celina, you had a dozen arrows sticking from you and broken legs, I don't know a single person who could survive that, never mind kill more than half of them..." Leliana sat up and rubbed her eyes. "I'm going to make us breakfast...Come out when you're done." She smiled at Celina, rubbed her shoulder and climbed out of the tent. Celina sighed and continued writing her journal.

Celina emerged from the tent minutes later and sat across from Leliana. She was mixing a large wooden spoon in a bowl over a fire, she looked up at Celina. "Hope you don't mind porridge...again."

Celina laughed. "I'm going to be glad when we get back home...Being in a position of power and a Grey Warden to boot gives rather good advantages I think, you should be lucky you've got me young lady." Celina poked her tongue out across to Leliana.

"Oh I'm very lucky; you're the best thing that's happened to me after all." Leliana smiled as she slopped out a big ladle of gruel into a smaller wooden bowl. She handed it to Celina who took it before playing around with it with her spoon. "Not hungry?"

"No, it's not that...it's just...porridge." She laughed as she said it. "It's all we've eaten for weeks really...It's getting a bit." She pulled a sour face. "Repulsive."

Leliana giggled. "Just eat it silly, we're two days max from Ferelden, give it a week and we'll be eating with the King."

"Yes yes, good point. I guess we'll have to get a stables built at the Keep eh?" Celina smiled as she nodded toward their horses that were grazing in a nearby field.

"Still enjoying the horse then?"

"Tiring...but fun."

Leliana laughed. "I guess you see why the Orlesians favour them so...Quite handy if you have a long spear."

"I can't begin to imagine what riding a griffon into battle would've been like...Quite the site I can imagine...Legions of White armoured riders charging into Darkspawn ranks..." Celina looked up toward the sky, lost in a train of thought.

Leliana smiled. "Come on, eat that and we'll set off love."

***

It was raining heavily when the women entered Denerim, the city was the same as usual, the natives all wore heavy furs and cloaks, they walked to and fro around the market, not bothered one bit by the rain, it never mattered how much you wore in Ferelden though, you'd always be cold. A guard stood by the closed gates to the castle. He moved in front of the gates as they approached. "The King is in Court."

Celina looked to Leliana and back to the guard. "Yes? And?"

"And...The King is busy...with court."

"Busy with court? Well, you'd better let me through." She looked back to Leliana who was giggling.

"Milady, The King is in court, meaning that he can't be disturbed, or won't be disturbed for that matter."

"Who is he in court with?"

"Teyrn Cousland, Arl Eamon and some lesser Banns."

"I am the Arlessa of Amaranthine."

"Amaranthine's acting Arl is...an Arl, male."

Celina sighed. "The _acting_ Arl, I am Celina Cousland."

The guards jaw dropped and he snapped to attention. "My apologies milady! Y—yes, go right in." He turned to face another guard. "Open the gates!" He bowed as the women entered. "My apologies again."

"Yes yes."

The women quietly entered the hall and sat toward the back of the room. Alistair was sat at the end of the room on his throne, a rather pregnant Anora sat beside him. He was resting his elbow on the edge of the throne and had his chin in his hand. He beamed from ear to ear when he noticed who had entered. He quickly finished off speaking to the nobles, before indicating who had arrived to Fergus and Eamon. The trio set down toward them, Fergus reached them first, almost running, holding his arms out for Celina. "Sister!" they hugged. "Andraste's ashes, where have you been?"

Celina laughed. "Maker it's a long story...How about we come over one day and I'll tell you."

Fergus nodded. "I'd like that sister...I should really get back to my wife though."

Celina's eyes widened. "Oh Maker, the child?"

Fergus laughed. "A healthy girl."

Celina hugged Fergus again. "What's she called?"

"Eleanor."

Celina nodded slowly. "Good name."

"The best."

Alistair and Eamon finally joined them. Fergus bowed to the King. "Your Majesty." He looked to Eamon. "Arl Eamon." He gave a short smile to Leliana and left.

Eamon shook Celina's hand and Alistair gave her and Leliana a short hug. "We all wondered where you were." Alistair mused.

"Oh Alistair, like I told my brother, It'll take a while to explain, I'll let you know now though...Don't travel, there's less peril in a blight infested country than the rest of the world." She said with a short laugh.

Eamon raised an eyebrow. "So it was not all fun and games?"

Celina smiled at Leliana. "There were some good parts."

They spoke for a while before Celina announced that she wanted to get some sleep, in a real bed. Alistair called on a servant to lead them to the best guest room, the one they had stayed in all that time ago, as the servant led them off Alistair shouted after them. "Before I forget Celina."

Celina turned around. "Hmm?"

"Max..."

"Yes, where is Max?"

"He...He's with his children I guess."

"Max? Children?"

Alistair laughed. "Yes, two girls and a boy."

Celina cooed. "Aww. And I see you'll be having your own litter soon hmm?"

Alistair laughed and blushed. "Yes, it seems I will."

"Congratulations Alistair." Leliana quipped in.

Alistair nodded silently and the servant led them to the bedroom.

***

"A real bed!" Leliana jumped onto the bed and spread her arms and legs out. "Ahhh, this is nice."

Celina pulled the damp clothes from her body and left them in a pile on the floor before lying on the bed, resting her head against Leliana's bosom.

They sat for a while before Leliana pushed herself up and looked down at Celina. "Celina." She said, a huge smile spreading across her face.

"Mmm?"

"We're on a real bed."

Celina laughed. "That we are my love, that we are." She sat up and pushed Leliana down, kissing her and tearing at her clothes, once there were finally no barriers between their skin, the women climbed into each other's arms, entwining themselves in a tangle of limbs, Celina pressing her thigh into Leliana's soft, moist centre. They hugged tightly, Leliana began to rock her body back and forth, pleasuring herself against Celina's strong, firm muscles, she nudged her own leg between Celina's so that she could share what she was feeling. They moved in time with each other for a long moment, each pressing down onto the other's thigh, feeling it gradually become slick with their juices, and allowing their pleasure to build as they held each other, resting their foreheads together, gazing into one another's eyes and kissing passionately.

Leliana moaned as her bud rubbed against Celina's smooth leg, she moaned softly and pushed her own body down harder to keep the contact against her lover. The intense stimulation was soon enough to bring her close to the edge of climax. Celina noticed the short heavy breathes that Leliana had suddenly began, and rolled her onto her back, she grabbed a firm breast and pushed hard against Leliana's smooth lips, which spread wide, this was too much for Leliana, she began to cry out as her body was wracked with spasms of pure ecstasy. Celina pushed on even harder, causing another intense orgasm to ripple through her lovers body, the site of her loves quivering form was enough to push herself over the edge, she moaned loudly as she collapsed on top of her lover, her body pressing down on her, their breasts touching. Their legs soaked with each other's juices. They lay panting for what seemed like hours, kissing each other lightly. Celina finally managed to roll from her lover.

They lied on the bed for a while longer before Celina propped herself up with her elbow and stared deep into Leliana's eyes. "Leliana?"

"Mmmmmm?" Was all Leliana could manage, her eyes were closed and her lips parted.

"Marry me?"

_**FIN.**_

_Authors Notes: So...Hope you enjoyed =D I just had to put that last lemon in there :P But yeah, that's all she wrote folks. I'm gonna get to work with the sequel in a few weeks, I'm going to be spending my time between that and a Mass Effect FF that I've been planning __ I fancy some beta readers for them both, so if you wanna just ask nicely __ I can't let everyone see it though so don't be offended if you don't get picked. That's all from me anyway, thanks for all the nice reviews, and I hope to see you again._

_-Lee_


End file.
